The Queen of Darkness
by GaredBattlespike
Summary: The X-Men Universe from an OC Villianess' point of view. I do mean Villianess. Not sympathetic bad-girl, like Wanda. Janice is EVIL. Everyone is either an Enemy, or a Minion, in her opinion. What happens when she starts to be able see in total darkness? How will she react to the X-Men, and the Brotherhood? Rated T, for typical Evilness, and bad-girl thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

NOTICE: This takes place, starting at the time of The She-Rex of Bayville, Chapter 31: Classroom Blues. This is a companion piece, but can be read without reading She-Rex first.

ALSO: The opinions of Janice Neck't, or other characters, DO NOT reflect the opinions of the Author.

Chapter 01: Normal?

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, TUESDAY MORNING

Janice Neck't, a girl of Middle Eastern ancestry, with a nearly PERFECT figure, long, silky midnight hair, an angelic face and enchantingly dark eyes. This is what she saw in the mirror, as she decided what to wear to school today. Janice thought to herself #I wonder what my Ancient Sumerian ancestors wore? I'll have to look it up some time...#

Deciding on a knee-length black skirt, a crimson blouse with a moderate amount of her impressive cleavage showing, with matching crimson low heel shoes. Her hair loose behind her, and held from her face by a modest hair gel. Taking her handbag, and book bag, Janice went down to breakfast. Her Father, Mr. Hannibal Neck't, was waiting downstairs at the table with her Mom, Jasmine, her younger brother, Jamal, and the cat, Mr. Smiley.

Hoping to avoid her mother's ire, Janice kept her mouth shut as she came to the table for breakfast. Her mother's temper was difficult to guess at, and although she only ever used angry words, or rarely revoked privileges, it was never fun to receive that anger. Her father, on the other hand, was wrapped around her little finger. Janice was Daddy's Little Princess, and could do no real wrong in Daddy's eyes. In short, Janice Neck't was a spoiled brat!

Her brother, Jamal was even worse! Jamal was good looking, and aggressive. His arrogance was considered to be his due, for being Daddy's Heir. Jamal, however went to Private School. He was Going Places when he turned eighteen. Janice knew that she would be lucky to avoid an arranged marriage.

Mr. Smiley seemed unusually timid, and kept his distance from her, this morning. Janice was too tired, and running close to becoming late, to bother with the temperamental cat. Dining upon her breakfast of eggs, steak, and buttered bread (Not toast), Janice asked her Father a question "Father? What do think of those 'Mutant' creatures?"

Mr. Neck't looked at his daughter and answered her honestly. "These are strange times, and so these 'Mutants' may be creatures out of ancient stories brought to life in the modern age. Of course, they may be simply genetically different peoples. I am tempted to hope that these are beings from the Old Faith. Our family has kept the Old Faith alive for over three and a half thousand years. It is my hope that such beings as mutants, may be a sign of the Gods' stirring. If we were here for the Return, it would be very good for us. Now, go to school, and make us proud! Oh, and don't forget, we have Temple on Saturday Night."

TUESDAY, BAYVILLE HIGH

Janice was having a blast! She had verbally put down that weirdo dino-witch, and made her cry! She hit on that weird-haired boyfriend of hers, just to twist the knife! Being a Cheerleader made her popularity almost unassailable. It was her beauty, and wit, that made her better than all the rest. Janice wondered if the Xavier girls ever understood that they were freaks, monsters and thus unwanted.

Janice believed that she alone deserved anything good. #After all, I am superior to every other female alive. I am Janice Neck't! All other so-called girls and women should honestly, simply acknowledge my inherent superiority of all things feminine! My hair is midnight made manifest. My bust is huge, and yet all-natural. My hips-to-waist ratio is perfect. My legs are very feminine. They are perfectly shaped, and perfectly shaved. My face is clearly beauty itself! Just ask any straight guy. Even the adult men want me, as well they should. Of course that does NOT mean that they deserve to get me! Just to want, and to adore me! I am the hottest, sexiest, female on Earth.# Janice honestly thought these things of herself.

WEDNESDAY MORNING, 2:33 AM, THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME.

Janice awoke and frowned. It seems like the lights were all on. Looking at the clock upon the wall, she was panicking a bit! This is because it read 2:33, and since it is an Analog Clock, not digital, so it seemed, with it being so bright in here, that it was afternoon. It seemed to her that the sun was out, that she had slept the day way! Then she noticed that the light was NOT sunlight. The whole room was simply lit up. The light seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere specifically! Not even much light was coming from the window!

Weirded out, Janice got out of bed, and went to the window. Looking outside, she could see the sun. She could see it so clearly, and it didn't even hurt to stare at it. The streets seemed deserted, as if it were night instead of day… #Wait a minute! That's not the sun!# She thought to herself. Looking again, Janice recognised the face of the moon! "Impossible! How can it be so bright out?" Standing in the room with the lights out, yet Janice knew she could see perfectly well. She didn't feel different, so it must be something else. Janice went over to her desk and turned on the lamp.

That turned out to be a mistake! Pain! Janice's eyes were acting like she had glanced into the SUN! Keeping herself from making any noise was hard, but important. Neverminding the strangeness, Janice gently and carefully took her hands away from her eyes, and looked around. Everything seemed normal now. Wait. The whole room is still lit up, and not ONLY from the desk lamp. "What's wrong here?" Janice looked into her full length mirror and saw her eyes. Her totally black eyes. No pupils or whites at all. "Oh crap." Janice Neck't knew then that the 'problem' was not the lighting. It was herself.

There was no darkness for Janice. She turned off the lamp, and looked around. Nope. Still perfectly easy for Janice Neck't to see everything. Taking a sheet of her notepaper, Janice sat and wrote a small, unimportant list for herself. If anybody saw this, it would seem ordinary. Janice wrote "1) Lights. 2) Costumes 3) Lines" Janice has a small part in the school play. Janice smiled. She only suspected that she might be able to read this list in the dark.

Taking her list with her, Janice entered her walk-in closet, and tried to shut away the light. Looking around, Janice could still see just fine. Janice could read the list just fine. Even covering her eyes, Janice could see her palms, as long as her eyes were open. "Hmmmm. I can't see through stuff, but I can see in total darkness, no colors, but perfect black-n-white with shades of gray. Hmm, how do I use this to screw over that redheaded dino-dummy?" Janice went downstairs, made warm milk for herself, then went back to her room. After thinking for a while, Janice went back to bed.

WEDNESDAY MORNING, BAYVILLE HIGH

Janice spotted the Dino-Dunce without her friends around. Even better, Megan was unaware of Janice right behind her! With Megan standing in front of her own open locker, Janice had a 'fun' idea! Suddenly pushing Megan into her locker, Janice made sure that she would stay there, by using a padlock from the next locker over. The fool, there, had never locked it. It was just hanging there! Now, however it was locked, on the redhaired tramp's locker, with Megan O'Hare inside it! Janice beat feet before anyone could spot her.

LUNCH, BAYVILLE HIGH

(JANICE'S Point Of View)

I smirked at the Dino-Tramp, and that trained monkey of a boyfriend. Listening to Mindy, I hear her ask "Janice? Do you think Dino-Tramp will have babies, or lay eggs?" I thought a moment and replied "She'll lay eggs, mutants, and anything else she can get into her room…" I could not help it! We all laughed and laughed! The jocks laughed with us, but I can tell that at least two of them did so only because everyone else was laughing. Oh well, jocks are not the sharpest knives in the kitchen.

I formulated a plan with Allen. We'll ruin the dino-tramp's day at chemistry! Allen is such a loyal minion. I mean really. He is just a clueless boy. OK. He is cute. Still, I really just need him for his muscles, and loyalty. I may allow him to see me in something rather revealing later. If he earns it, that is. I would rather go out with Johnny Shelly!

Johnny Shelly is someone who understands the Hidden Faith of my family, because he is part of the Temple. They changed their Family Name to avoid persecution, as they had come over from a certain country known to be unfriendly to the US. Johnny's original last name was Sha'azzer. It secretly still is. Paper changes are not real changes after all...

MR. MOORE'S CHEMISTRY CLASS, BAYVILLE HIGH, 7TH PERIOD

The plan did NOT go as planned. Not only did Megan NOT get blamed for the mess, my loyal minion, Allen got caught out. I need more minions. More of them, and I'll need at least one COMPETENT one! *SIGH* I am not sorry for the fire fiasco, only that it did not work as planned. I really need new clothes, a shopping trip, to feel better. Worse, my eyes are now rather sensitive, so I'll need to wear my sunglasses during the bright days. At least that's simply practical, as well as fashionable.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, WEDNESDAY EVENING

Mother is making noises about fixing me up with Abdul Shahazared, from Temple. Ugh! In the Ancient Days, that weakling would have been turned into a Temple Eunuch. Now there are so few of us, that Mother is all but shoving my feminine perfection into the arms of this weakling! Abdul is sickly, skinny, pasty-faced, with a girly build that actually sickens me to think about! Yuck! I doubt that 'he' could consummate a marriage. I deserve Johnny Shelly! He is tall, dark, handsome, with a perfect butt, muscles and broad shoulders...Yummy! I don't care if he has a job at the Gut Bomb or not. He is HOT! Mom doesn't understand, or doesn't care.

After dinner, Mother and Father are having a boring conversation about politics. Yawn. I let everyone know that I'm going to do my homework. Father and Mother wish me good night, but only Father hugs me. I go upstairs and work on my homework. It takes me a few hours, but finally I am done! I check the time, and find that it is ten minutes to eight.

Deciding to relax, I get into my bathrobe and slippers, go downstairs and ask "Does anyone mind if I take a bubble bath?" Mother gives me her usual look of 'you are so spoiled', while Father loves me, and says "Go ahead, Janice. Just be out of the tub by nine pm." Relaxing in the tub, I thoroughly enjoyed my time. The next thing I knew, it was almost nine! Getting out of the tub, I set the tub to drain. Drying off quickly I heard Mother knock on the door. "Janice? Are you out yet?" I could hear the irritation in her voice. We have not gotten along in the last few years. It seems that she can hardly wait to be rid of me!

Getting out of the bathroom I nodded to Mother "It's all yours!" I even tried to be pleasant. Of course it didn't work. Frowning at me, as if wondering if she had been insulted, Mother simply allowed me to go to my room. I really had not insulted her. I am trying! My tone of voice was even respectful. It just seems to be getting worse between us as more time passes. I think that I am a reminder of the beauty she once had, and has now lost! She let herself go, so I have no sympathy for her. None. If you shirk it, you can't work it!

In my room I marvelled at the lack of darkness. I revelled in the sense of freedom, that it gave me! Never again would I be held captive by a mere lack of light! I would be free! I would be free to walk in the places that no one else dares too, simply because I can see IN the darkness, while others can only SEE the darkness! I am Janice Neck't, and I am The Queen of Darkness!


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing is Believing

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

Chapter 02: Seeing is Believing

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, WEDNESDAY NIGHT

Settling into my room, I finish getting ready for bed. My teeth were brushed when I had waited for the tub to fill. Now clean, dry and relaxed, I set out my clothes for tomorrow. Once in my favorite sweats, shut off all of my lights. My room should have been plunged into darkness. Instead, I saw only a lack of specific light sources. Everything was easy to see. No shadows existed. No darkness. I looked at my eyes in the mirror, and again found them totally black!

It was spooky, but cool, too. It made me look like some sort of evil witch-queen, or demoness. Something of the sort. "By the Gods! I am one scary, awesome babe!" I had whispered that, to avoid Mother of Father from coming in to see if I needed anything. Setting my sights higher than just seeing in total darkness, I tried to make it stop. That is, I concentrated on seeing darkness again. I do NOT need to have my eyes blacken like this in anyone's company!

Laying down upon my bed, with my sweatsuit and slippers on, I stared at the ceiling. I willed myself to see darkness again. Nothing. Nothing for a long while. Then...A flicker of shadow! I tried again! Harder, this time! I threw myself into the effort! I bet that Johnny Shelly could walk n here, and dance for me, and I doubt that I'd notice. I was getting a headache. Looking at the clock, I could see that Mother or Father would soon check on me. With a quiet sigh, I took off my slippers and climbed under the sheets. Facing away from the door, I knew that as long as I pretended well, they would assume that I'm asleep.

Just a minute or two after that thought crossed my mind, I heard my Father's footsteps approach my door. Closing my eyes, I made my body relax into a loose posture, and concentrated upon keeping my breathing slow, and light. My door opened, and I could sense my Father look in on me, and then, after a moment, I heard him withdraw, and the door close.

Now I waited until I heard him tell Mother that I was asleep, and both of them go to their bedroom. Once I heard their door close, I slipped my sneakers on, not my slippers, my sneakers. I wanted to make sure that it really was me, and not something about my room. I know that it seems silly, or strange, but I needed to be sure that it was me. I needed to know that I could see in total darkness anywhere! I needed to wait until I was sure that my family was asleep, before sneaking out.

Once again I tried to force darkness back into my vision. This time, I faced my mirror, and used how my eyes looked as a guide. Standing there, I concentrated. I concentrated very, very hard! The shadows began to appear, and my eyes began to clear. "C'mon. Come on. Darken room, lighten eyes..." I whispered to myself as a very quiet chant. At Temple we learned the importance of chanting in Prayer. My family is one of the few left on Earth to actually, and seriously, worship the Gods of Ancient Sumeria.

The Secret Temple was kept a secret, despite America's Freedom of Religion, because of simple prejudice. Our family knows, that at any time, the forces of other faiths could sweep us away by sheer numbers. Of course, that was IF they knew we still existed, and IF they knew who we were, and IF they knew where we held Temple. Good luck. Officially we were lapsed Christians. We even had a "Christmas Tree" that we put up every year. The gifts we got from OUR Holy Days were, officially, reported as Christmas gifts to the other children.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the shadows returned to my room, and my eyes had cleared. I think that they were back to normal, because I was back to being as night blind as I was just a the night before last. Careful to avoid making noise, I turned on the desk lamp. Ugh! The brightness hurt my eyes for a moment, but after a moment, I could see that my eyes were back to normal. Now to see if I could reverse it. Shutting off the desk lamp, I concentrated. Quickly my eyes adjusted to the gloom, and banished the darkness again!

I tried this again, successfully two more times! I could turn my night vision on and off again fairly quickly. I needed to be sure that it was me, and NOT the room, or the house. Why would I think that? Because, OUR faith had consecrated this home to our Gods and Goddesses! That made this home Sacred. I know that some people might have laughed at me for thinking like this, but, I do recall how many people would actually behave themselves a bit better, when in a place of their own Faith.

Sneaking out was not that hard for me. I remembered to take my purse, just in case. My window, here on the second floor (first floor, to the British) has a convenient tree nearby. Mr. Smiley often used this to come and go at will during good weather. Come to think of it, Mr. Smiley has been acting strange, lately. Oh, well. Relying on my Cheerleading and Gymnastics training, I easily leaped out onto the thicker part of the branch, and swung down to the ground. After adjusting my purse, I walked into the bright night.

STREETS OF BAYVILLE, MIDNIGHT, WEDNESDAY/THURSDAY

I walked in areas that were away from the additional pools of man-made light. I even walked within twenty feet of a parked cop car. Simply by staying out of the parked vehicles lights, I was essentially invisible! I could see the cops as easily now, as anyone could at this range during daylight hours! Smiling to myself, I slipped away into the night, with a silent, but heartfelt Prayer upon my lips, as I explored the night.

I walked across lawns, to avoid the obviously lit areas. Finding my way, now, really is as easy at night, as it should be in the day. Careful to avoid the cops, I spied upon homes that should have been totally dark to my eyes. I could see through the windows, clearly. It was even better that in the day! No one could see me, and I could see inside without the sun casting a glare upon the windows!

I saw Mrs. Francetti having a late night drink out of a booze bottle, in her living room. Down the street, I went into the tree house of the Enderson Twins. Using it to look inside the bedrooms, I could see the Enderson boy's room. I thought to myself #I think his name is Max. Wow, he has no taste in posters, at all.# Looking into Mr. and Mrs. Enderson, I could see that they are NOT sleeping! Well, I suppose that is IS called sleeping together…

Climbing down I went down the street, and into town, to see what else I could see. The lights were on at the Brotherhood house. Specifically, the kitchen light was on. I thought that it may hurt my eyes to look at it, after adapting to the dark, but no. Lance Alvers is up, and talking to some mutant woman. The woman is freaking BLUE! Yet, there he is, like this is a normal thing!

I snuck up to the side of the place, and tried to listen in. I could only hear indistinct murmuring. If I got any closer, than where I was, I would be inside the yellow light. Oh, well. I tried going underneath the light, and not bothering to look inside. This worked out better. Once I was within kissing distance of the wall, I could hear them fairly well.

"-u thinking, Lance? Do you know how delicate things are right now?" Lance had answered the blue woman. "Mystique, I do understand. I just need to start thinking of the future. My future. I can't stay a kid forever, Mystique. I'm going to have to get my diploma, or a GED. Then I can get a job…"

I had little interest in such ordinary things. I want to know who the blue woman is, and why Lance Alvers is talking to her, in his kitchen, at almost one in the morning. I stayed a few more minutes, and finally got something.

"Say that again!? Kitty told you what?" Demanded the blue woman, whose name seems to be 'Mystique'. Lance answered her with "Kitty told me, that Megan told the rest of the X-Men, that Janice Neck't's eyes went totally black for a second, at lunch, on Tuesday. Megan even had the Professor try to use that Cerebro thingy, to see if Janice might be a mutant." Mystique must have gestured a 'well? get on with it' sort of gesture, because Lance continued a moment later with "No dice. Either Megan was mistaken, or Janice was not using any powers while Baldy checked on her." Mystique said something I could not quite make out. It sounded like one of the following: "He must find out." or "She must find out." or "We must find out."

No matter which one it was, this sounds really bad for me! How this bald Professor, guy, could find out if I am using a mutant power is something I have to find out! I also need to do so without raising too much suspicion! I listened for more information.

Mystique said "Lance, you must do what you can to find out all about this girl, then report it back to me. Understand?" Lance answered "Yes, Mystique." As it sounded like the meeting was breaking up, I stayed put, until the light went out, and the sounds of two set of footsteps went up a set of stairs. At this point, I quietly slipped away to do some thinking.

BAYVILLE ALL-NIGHT COFFEE SHOP, 02:36 AM THURSDAY MORNING

I watched the place from all sides. I did so, because I could, and I wanted to be sure that there was nothing, and no one lurking about to bother me. Seeing no one outside, and no cops inside, I walked in.

The Bayville Bean Shack is a regular feature, here in town. The town's morning commuters, and cops from around the clock, frequent the place. Settling into a booth with the best view of the main entrance, I waited for the waitress. Two minutes, and $1.78 later, I have my small decaf hazelnut coffee. The night is peaceful, and I can see a cop car cruise by. I guess he must have already gotten his cup for this shift. I had some serious thinking to do...

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, THURSDAY MORNING, BREAKFAST TIME

#There must be a way to get the information I need, without triggering any suspicion. At least no more than I already have. I simply must find one.#

Such are the thoughts going on in my pretty head as Mother is going on, and on about that creepy little Abdul Shahazared. #No. Just, no.# I think to myself. "Mother? What about Johnny Shelly? He is much healthier, and will give better children than Abby."

My Mother just looked at me as if my head had fallen off. She said "Abby? Oh, you mean that nice Abdul Shahazared! You should never try to arrange a marriage for any reason other than the good of the Temple, dear."

I said "It is for the good of the Temple. Johnny Shelly's bloodline is much healthier, and will give many more babies, as well as healthier ones." I continued with scorn "The Shahazared boy is so weak, that in the Ancient days, he'd have been turn into a Temple Eunuch, years ago. I don't believe that he is even straight, Mother. He looks at guys, instead of girls! That is NOT marriage material. Period." Mother did NOT look pleased...


	3. Chapter 3: Mutants and Minions

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

Chapter 03: Mutants and Minions

THURSDAY LUNCH PERIOD, BAYVILLE HIGH

I NEED to find out more about this Professor, and his mysterious 'Cerebro thingy', as Lance had put it. The first thing I had to do was figure out whom I could count on to quietly be my spy. Allen was right out. He is cute, and strong. He is also a classic jock. I think that Mr. Smiley, our family cat, has a better chance at a 4.0 Grade, than any jock. Well, any honest jock. Those who can, do, the rest either cheat or screw up and fail.

I was thinking to myself #Hmmm, who has the brains to pull off snooping, but is dumb enough to believe me when I come up with a phony reason for asking about it. Hmmm. Maybe if I come up with a really good reason for wanting to know, that keeps my secret, of course…Perhaps I need to ask simply to have people find out everything that they can, about the X-Men and their merry mutants. If I can, then I can sift through the raw data and come up with what I need. I wonder if I could somehow get a hold of police or government records. No, the Freedom of Information Act is a joke. Other than useless words like pronouns, conjunctions and general words, everything else is always blacked out.#

Determined to find a good information source, I began plotting and planning. I asked Mindy and the others on the Cheer Squad "Where can we get information on these dangerous mutie creatures? Is there a Government website, or something. I mean, don't we have a right to know?"

Mindy and the rest conferred, as I had my salad, and orange juice. You do not get or keep a body this hot, without proper eating and exercise. My feet could use a treat, so I simply kicked off my low heels. Then I put my perfect feet onto Allen's lap, saying "Foot-rub, Allen. Thank you." Getting a foot-rub helps me to think. Of course so does a back-rub, or a bubble bath.

Mindy piped up with the following. "Mary Anne, here, has a brother in this new group: The Friends of Humanity. They are a Patriotic group that is made up of volunteers, who will keep Humanity safe from those awful mutants! Mary Anne could probably get pamphlets or something..."

Mary Anne herself added "Mike can probably get us seats at the next rally. It's gonna be on Friday night at six pm. Shall I ask him to hold some seats?"

I simply nodded to Mary Anne, while asking the group "OK. Anybody have a way to find out everything we can about our local mutant population? Mutants in Boise, Idaho, are little threat to us here, in Bayville. I am a lot more concerned with the Instituted freaks, and the Brotherhoodlums! Is there anything that this Patriotic Group can tell us about these freaks?"

Mary Anne smiled and said "Let me make a call, and I'll get back to you in a few minutes." I was proud of Mary Anne! My busy little minion! Mary Anne just became a strong contender for Major Minion Status, although I'd never tell anyone that! It would dispel the illusion of friendship, and reveal the simple truth: Mary Anne, like the rest of these fools, need a strong, guiding hand to control them. It really is for their own good.

Suzy Green chimed in with this little gem: "I heard from a boy, that overheard it from one of the Instituted girls, that the Brotherhoodlum girl in red, used to be in a Nut House!"

I looked at Suzy, with surprise, but curiosity while I asked her "Sue? Where exactly did you hear this? The source is important, because it may be an attempt to mislead us. You know, make us think that she is even weaker than we first thought..."

Sue thought a moment and nodded to herself, as she often does when she's been thinking. "Janice, I can say with confidence, that I heard it from Craig Dweller, who swears that he overheard it from the Blonde Bimbo of the Bombs. She had been talking to the newest girl there: that Japanese mutie. He said that he heard that conversation on Monday."

I nodded at her with a smile, as Mary Anne sat back down. Putting away her phone with a 'cat-ate-the-canary' smile. She had good news to report! Just what I like to see from a minion coming back from a mission. Looking cool, adjusting my sunglasses, I asked. "OK, Mary Anne, whatcha got?"

Mary Anne, my new favorite Major Minion, swished her fake-blonde hair and announced this to us. "Here's the skinny: The Friends of Humanity are collecting and sharing information about mutants across the Nation, like the Sexual Offender Registry. My brother, Mike, can easily get copies of the files on the local troublemakers. Mike says that his FOH boss said to him 'The more we real people know about those freaks, the safer real people are.' All I need to do is wait. Mike will bring home a full set of copies from the F.O.H. office, and I'll hand them to you. Is tomorrow good for you, or would you rather come over tonight for them?"

I smiled indulgently, and graciously said to Mary Anne. "I'll just take them on the way home. Let your brother, Mike, know that I need as much detail as possible. Please have Mike include anything that they have on strange technologies. Mutants are dangerous enough as it is. We do NOT need them inventing more threats behind our backs, now do we?"

Mary Anne agreed, called her brother back, and we were in business. Well, I say we, because this will be a team effort. I will direct my minions, and they, of course, shall obediently do the work. Life is getting back to the way it should be: Janice Neck't on top of the heap, and everyone else beneath me!

Which reminds me: "Good work, Allen. Thank you." I thought to myself #Always praise your minions when they do well: It makes them believe that they matter, and that makes them more obedient.#

I could see Allen looking, amorous. Taking advantage of this, I asked him. "Allen, do you have your car with you today? We need a ride to Mary Anne's house, and then off to the Bayville Diner. We have information to go over, and plans to make."

Allen beamed happily, as if he had won something, instead of being volun-told to play chauffeur. I love being me! I have minions for almost everything. Now, if I can only replace my stupid Mother with a more minion-esque woman, that would be I had Suzy, and Mary Anne get as close as they dared. They brought their boyfriends, John and Gary, respectively. As long as it helps me, I don't mind them being a bit obvious about things. I wanted information. I deserved to know what I wanted. After all, this IS school...

AFTER SCHOOL, THE BAYVILLE DINER

We had picked up the information package, just as Mary Anne's brother had promised. Mary Anne is definitely a Major Minion: She has contacts that are very useful, as well as herself being obedient! I let Mary Anne know that she is currently in high favor, with a polite lie "Oh, Mary Anne, you should have had us over before! Your house is so cute!" #Actually, it looks almost identical to the ones on either side of it. Oh well, I'll never tell her that. And BONUS! I now know EXACTLY how to find her place. Finding it in the deepest night will be easy…#

Sitting in a booth, at the opposite end from the mutie-section, we got ourselves settled. Beginning with the food and drink needs of myself, and my minions, I secretly took out a fifty dollar bill. I secretly placed it in Allen's hand. He looked at me, and I pretended surprise! "Oh, Allen! You're paying for all of us? You big man, you!" I even kissed his cheek, and patted his knee.

Allen played hero to the group, and thusly indebted himself even more to me. Once settled in, I divided up the documents as follows: I took the technological files. Allen will help me as needed, as I know that he has the highest, honestly earned, grades in shop class! Mary Anne and Suzy will take the Female Mutants' files. John and Gary will take the Male Mutants' files. I stressed the need to keep this quiet. Just as I said this, Allen said "Here they come."

Sure enough, the Dino-Dummy and her freak show arrived. Taking their side in the Diner, they left us alone. I whispered to my minions "OK, everybody. This makes it easier to put faces to the ID's on the papers in front of you. Memorize the freaks' powers and weaknesses. Try not to stare. We do NOT want them coming over here and finding out that we have files on them. Just take the opportunity to get a better look at them. Just like at the zoo, look, but do not provoke. Understood?"

Everyone agreed, and we got down to business. I looked and looked, but there was NO mention of a 'Cerebro thingy' by any variation of Cerebro. I thought to myself #OK. Maybe Cerebro is a mutant, not a device. They give themselves such odd nicknames. I ask Mary Anne for a quick alphabetized list of the female mutants by nickname. In fact, I'll ask for an alphabetized list of the male mutants, and the devices as well. #

After another fifteen minutes, I could see no mention of a 'Cerebro' at all! Not a device, a mutant, a power nor even a place. Thinking to myself #I am not going to give up. I must find out more. Perhaps another night walk to the Brotherhood house is in order.#

I quietly called for a bathroom break, and told the boys "Stay here, and keep the files out of sight! Do NOT talk about them until we return, I refuse to miss a thing." My minions! So loyal! So obedient! So clueless! If they only knew that I could see in utter darkness, as the Queen of Darkness, they would need new underwear!

THURSDAY NIGHT, THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, 7:30 PM

I showed Father that I finish up all of my homework. He did not need to know that I, and my minions had simply copied off Suzy's answers. Well. I demanded that each of us deliberately take one separate answer each, to get wrong. That way, we still get very high marks, yet the teacher thinks we bothered with it on our own.

With homework out of the way, I told Father that I needed to go to Suzy's house to help her with her homework. Father indulgently allowed it, and after making me promise to be careful, allowed me out. I made a show of carrying a good flashlight, I stepped out into the night. Carried in my purse was Father's binoculars, and a small pad of note paper. I also had a quality eraser with a good mechanical pencil, with plenty of 'lead' in it. Pulling on my light leather gloves, I walked outside.

Once around the corner, and thus out of sight, I turned off the flashlight, and stepped into the shadows. Shadows that I could only guess at the locations of. I still had to check to see where the artificial lights were, in order to avoid them. Everywhere else, was MY domain. With utterly dark eyes, I strode into my queendom of night.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

Chapter 04: Surprises!

THURSDAY NIGHT, BROTHERHOOD HOUSE, 8: 17 PM

I crept up to the Brotherhoodlum's house, and watched it for at least ten minutes. The binoculars came in handy! It seems that my night vision works through them as well. That was at seven after eight. Now I am confidant, that I will not be caught. Keeping to the places that are not lit by artificial light, I get close to the house. Sneaking until I am underneath the window on the side of the living room, I get settled on my haunches and listen.

Pietro, it has to be him. Only he can be such an arrogant sounding priss! Pietro was saying "-at my Dad wants to start looking for new recruits! Can you believe it?"

Lance's voice is distinctive, in it's bad boy quality. I hear him answer the white haired priss. "Of course I can. It's obvious. Your Daddy isn't going to really make nice with the flatscans. He just wants to fool Baldy into thinking that he would. In the mean time, it's obvious that he wants us to keep our eyes open! Any mutant will do. We need to let 'em know that they can have a place here, in the Brotherhood."

The next voice was not familiar to me. It was oddly, but lightly, accented. I guess from the South. "Hey, Lance. Is Magneto paying for stuff again? I mean, we need more food."

I wrote down the important conversation that I had missed the start of, and remembered to use quotation marks, as appropriate. Still listening, I acted like a secret secretary, and took their dictation, without their knowing it.

Lance had answered the Southern guy. "Yes, Fred. Magneto is going to start giving us a helping hand, but he expects us to shape up. So we're going to have to start keeping the house clean enough, to at least see the floors in here. That's just for starters. We'll need to start training soon."

Another voice, squeaky and with a strong New York City accent piped up. "Hey, Lance. Whatcha gonna do about your Pretty Kitty? I mean she'll find out about us havin' recruitin' drive sooner or later, yo."

Lance probably sighed, but I don't have super hearing to find out. Still , Lance went on. "How I handle Kitty is my responsibility, Todd. You just keep doing what you've been doing. Pietro? Let your Dad know that we 'Get It' and will keep our eyes and ears open."

The prissy one answered back "OK. Will do. I'm going to go and call him back tomorrow, at lunch. In the mean time, I think we can go prank the Principle! How does a TP party sound?"

Todd called out "Yo, Speedy? Where are we gonna get the TP from? We ain't gots no money, 'member?"

After this the conversation devolved into a discussion of tactics on stealing toilet paper, and then using it in a prank. Boys are so stupid. I waited until they left, and had driven away. Then I waited for another few minutes. Good thing for me that I did.

I heard a female voice call out from upstairs "Pietro? *PAUSE* Toad? *PAUSE* Lance? *PAUSE* Hello?" I could hear her clumping down the stairs, and I recalled how this crazy girl dresses. Total Emo/Goth garbage. Just like the girl wearing it. Her boots must weigh almost as much as her fat bum! Gods of my Ancestors, but them make enough noise at every step!

Soon the sounds of her ugly boots clumping back up the stairs could be heard.

Finally, it was quiet again, and I snuck over to the back door. Finding it open was a sign. Either I am in real favor from On High, or it means that this group of teenage delinquents are too stupid to lock their back door. Hmmm. Perhaps too arrogant, may be a better description.

No matter. I sneak in on light feet with a gymnast's grace. That's because I AM a gymnast. Silently moving around the house, I could not find anything resembling an office in use. Careful to keep my gloves on, I still looked around for bit. Finding the place to be a pig sty, does not surprise me. After all, they even admitted it before. Fearing discovery, I avoided going upstairs, this time. I still made sure that I became familiar with the lay out. I even found the door to the cellar. It, too, was unlocked! Morons! Slipping down into the cellar, I did not need any artificial lights to see.

After just a few minutes, it became obvious that it held NOTHING useful to me, except the location of the circuit breakers, and telephone wires. I memorized this, and crept up the stairs. Keeping an ear out, I easily avoided detection, and slipped into the cloak of night, safe from all discovery…

THE GREEN FAMILY HOUSE, 9:45 PM, THURSDAY NIGHT

I arrived to Suzy's surprise, but I needed to cover my tracks by seeming to have been a good girl. It would never do to be caught lying to Father. As long as I have his trust, he remains my strongest Minion. After just a few minutes, the phone rang in her room. Picking up, Suzy answered it. Then she held the phone to me saying "It's your Mother."

I smiled for Suzy's sake and took the phone. It seems that I may not make it home in time for curfew. Still, I was where i said that I would be. I needed to go home immediately, though. I agreed and let Suzy know. After a hug from my useful minion, I went home.

THURSDAY NIGHT, THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, 10:10 PM

I had to go right to bed, but I didn't mind. I had gained so much useful information, that it was well worth the effort. Getting ready was quick and easy. I turned off the lights, lay down and stared at the ceiling.

My mind was busy with ideas and plans and information. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was after ten PM. I was restless, and still in need of information. Perhaps I needed to sneak over to the source. The Xavier Institute was not far off. I could easily get there by walking, in less than half an hour.

My door was opening for the usual bed check. As I often do, I feigned sleep. Father closed the door and went to bed. Waiting was not that bad, this time, as my mind was occupied with plans.

THURSDAY NIGHT, THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, 11:50 PM

Confidant that everyone was asleep, I quietly re-dressed, and took additional precautions. In addition to my gloves, I took my Halloween costume faerie mask, and put this in my purse. Not the best disguise, but certainly better than nothing! Dressed in the a compromise between the darkest clothing I had, and the sort that I could physically sneak around in, I was ready.

FRIDAY MORNING, XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED CHILDREN, 12: 23 AM

I arrived, with my mask on, and found out something else about my power! I could see the lawn and driveway criss-crossed with laser emitters. An Alarm System! It had to be! Checking carefully, I saw several cameras in strategic locations around the wall, at the gates and on the Mansion roof.

That's when I saw her. Floating above everything. The weather witch, who went before that Government Panel on Mutant Rights, even as the huge guy tried to destroy a dam. I didn't see the blue guy she was on TV with, but he could be on the other side of the building. I can see in darkness, but not through solid objects. Well, except glass, like everyone else. She would have been invisible up there if I didn't have my power. My gift, however, made it as bright as day, with the added lights of the stars.

So empowered, I could see the white haired, dark skinned woman flying above the place. Taking notes, I studied the place for about TWO WHOLE HOURS. Sneaking around the outside, looking for a way in. No good. Even being able to see the emitters, didn't guarantee that I could slip inside. Given how seriously they took their security, I didn't dare expose myself to them! That's defeating the whole purpose! I need to know what they know about me, and how to stop them from getting proof, or otherwise using the information on me!

The moonlight must have made me visible to the weather witch, because she called out to me. I guess she said either 'Halt' or 'Hold'. Doesn't matter! If I'm identified, I'm screwed! Running into the forest on one side of the mansion, I hid from everything as best as I could. I could see her floating on the wind, and coming directly towards me. That's when I realized that the moon was spotlighting me, through the trees! I dashed into the shadows.

Wishing that I was ANYWHERE but here, I tried to make myself as one with the darkness, so to speak. One moment, I could see everything, just like I have been for the last few nights. The next moment; BLACKNESS! Literally! Total absence of light! It is the first true blackness, the first absence of light for me in over a day. Sleep doesn't count. I felt like I was falling, or swimming, or perhaps on a waterbed! It was calm and peaceful, but scary for being unexpected. Wishing I was back in the light as hard as I could, I bent my whole will on being safe at home!

FRIDAY MORNING, THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, 2:38 AM

I didn't even realise that I had my eyes closed at all, until I opened them. I WAS back at home. How, by the Gods, did this happen?! Unable to process this at the moment, I just lay there, on my bedroom floor. Exactly where I had re-appeared to.

I lay there in a mild state of shock. I recall feeling the Darkness take me into itself, right there, in the woods! Then floating, falling. I recall feeling At Home In The Darkness. Then I recall trying to get out of it. Trying to get to the home that I grew up in. Feeling myself connect with the Darkness in my bedroom. Then...Just being there, in my bedroom, upon my floor.

I thought to myself #That's it! I'm going to bed! I can't handle this, right now!# I got up, and quietly changed out for my nightgown. I climbed into bed. Just then I heard the toilet flush, and my Father walking out of the bathroom. All very normal stuff. I try to get comfortable, and fall asleep wondering if I have been Blessed, or Damned...


	5. Chapter 5: Rallies and Tallies

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

Chapter 05: Rallies and Tallies

FRIDAY MORNING, THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, 06: 05 AM

I hated getting up, but now I was exhausted. No help for it, though. I get ready for the day, and then get down to break the fast. And to drink coffee. Lots of coffee. Father looks at me and asks "Why so tired, my Princess?"

Not really lying, I simply say "I had trouble sleeping. Stupid dreams."

Father took my hand, gently, and said to me "Janice, if you need coffee, go ahead. Just try not to make a habit of relying upon it, alright?"

I nodded, with a smile, and *kissed* Father on the forehead. Getting my coffee was actually nice. It's warmth made me warm. As it is less than a week before the American Thanksgiving Holiday, here in New York, it gets cold. It gets cold seriously, and swiftly. The warmth, and sweet caffeine buzz made my morning much, much more bearable.

"Thank you, Father! This is just what I needed to banish bad dreams! Coffee and kisses!" I kissed Father on each cheek, and even gave him a hug, all of which he returned.

FRIDAY MORNING, BAYVILLE HIGH, THIRD PERIOD CALCULUS

Mrs. Winters class was a drag! It was as if she was TRYING to make this as boring as possible. Seriously! It's a hard mathematics class to begin with. Then add the instructor who talks in monotone. Constantly. Even when Jimmy Sedgewirth is caught clowning around with Billy DeMire, Mrs. Winters never changes from monotone. That is why she is nicknamed The Robot, by the students! Ugh!

I silently thank the Gods, for the coffee that Father allowed me to have. Otherwise I would have fallen asleep, like Francine Allard did last week! I do have a reputation to uphold, after all. Besides, I really AM better than everyone else! I just have to take the bad with the good, which means, occasionally, earning my adoration. Oh well.

FRIDAY NOON, LUNCH PERIOD, BAYVILLE HIGH

I sit with my minions, and we talk about the rally tonight. Mindy, Mary Anne, Suzy and myself are going. So are Allen, John, Gary, and Mindy's boyfriend...David? Danny? Something like that. I just needed to get Father to let me out of the house. Fortunately, I have a semi-legitimate excuse! Drama Club! They really are having some rehearsals tonight at six. I'll just show Father the Drama Club schedule, and let him drop me off at school. Allen will drive half of us to the FOH rally, and John will drive the rest.

The Dino-Tramp is feeding her putrid boyfriend again! Ugh! What a freak. I would NEVER feed anybody unless I had to! I should BE FED, not feed others! That red haired wretch is setting a bad example for every girl. Looking to fix the problem, and get what I wanted anyway, I ask Allen "Aren't you going to feed me, Allen?" Soon, I was being treated as I deserve.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, FRIDAY AFTERNOON, 5:17 PM

I show Father the Drama Club schedule, and ask him "Please, Father? I need to make this session, can you please drive me to school?" Father relents, as the Drama Club is really meeting there tonight. Father simply does not know that I do not need to be there. I am not on-stage for a part, because I am in charge of costuming. It's even too early too even measure anyone, yet.

Father drops me off, and asks "When do you wrap things up?" I am actually not sure, and I decide to use the truth to my advantage. "I'm not really sure how late it will go, Father. It's Drama Club, and a Friday night. Let me ask the Teacher, please." Father graciously nods and waits, as I dash inside.

Meeting with Mary Anne I ask "How long is the FOH rally for? When does it get out?" Mary Anne, my favorite female Minion says to me "It's from six PM until eight PM. Some people will probably go out partying afterwards."

Nodding to Mary Anne I say "Hold up, a sec. I need to ask when Drama Club gets out tonight." A Drama boy, I think he handles the lightning, had heard my question.

To answer my question, the Sophomore boy says "We close it down at nine, tonight. Everyone will be out by ten. That's when you NEED to have a ride home." I smile at the mindlessly helpful, temporary minion.

"Thank you." I state, as I nod back to Mary Anne, and dash off to tell Father, and recommend "Father? Since we're going to be busy until nine thirty, or ten...May I have Suzy Green and her boyfriend give me a ride home? That way you don't waste fuel." Father agrees, and reminds me to be home no later than ten thirty.

We wait five minutes for my Father to be gone for the night, before piling into the two cars. After just five more minutes we have arrived at the new FOH Chapterhouse! Parking the vehicles close together, and ready to jet out of here, we were ready. We girls checked our appearances, one last time, and I made DAMN sure that I could see my own eyes clearly!

FRIDAY NIGHT, 5:40 PM, FRIENDS OF HUMANITY CHAPTERHOUSE, ROW #8

We took our seats and it seemed like a grand old time was about to be had. If I were not seriously suspecting myself of being a mutant, instead of Blessed by my Gods, I'd be enjoying this even more. As it was, I was having fun, fooling these normal people into giving away information to a potential enemy-Me! I kept my 'Professional Cheerleader' smile upon my face at all times.

The atmosphere in here reminded me of school play, really. The location seemed too perfect for it. The FOH Chapterhouse used to be one of the old steel mills, that had once been in business here when I was a child. Now the cinder block and steel construction gave the place a feeling like an old school. Or a fortress. The entrances were guarded by strong looking men, armed with batons in their belts, and walkie-talkies in their hands.

FRIDAY NIGHT, 6:00 PM, FRIENDS OF HUMANITY CHAPTERHOUSE

I watched a man come out, to a rousing applause! I had no idea who he was, but I clapped as if I both knew him, and personally approved of him. Why? Because that's what many others were doing, but more importantly, I could tell that this is the Local Boss. Always give it up for the Local Boss. Especially when you want something from him. Like information.

As the applause died down, we sat down. I got out my notepad, and mechanical pencil, to take notes with. I was very careful to have a fresh, and new notebook. The other one was in my room, and locked in my jewelry box. As he began to speak, I began to take notes…

FRIDAY NIGHT, 7:23 PM, FRIENDS OF HUMANITY CHAPTERHOUSE

I have the following good information, as opposed to mere propaganda:

1) There are an estimated 500 mutants with just 50 miles of this location.

2) Only around 35-45, or so, are Major Threats, but they ARE powerful. Be careful.

3) The rest are fairly weak, and can be dealt with by traditional combat techniques.

4) The top 25 Local Threats, includes everyone from the Institute, and the Brotherhood.

5) The combined total for the Institute freaks and the Brotherhood combine to 25!

6) After looking at the screen displaying each known mutant by face, and power description, I know that they have missed Magneto, and Mystique on the Local list. Those two are on the National List instead.

7) Of the remaining 10-15 Major Threats, 3 are within ten miles of this location.

8) 8 more of the Lesser Threats are also within ten miles of this location.

9) The FOH are kinda dumb. They have the information, but do not really seem ready to act upon their knowledge

10) I now know whom the Brotherhood will want to recruit, and where to find them.

FRIDAY NIGHT, 8:14 PM, FRIENDS OF HUMANITY CHAPTERHOUSE

We have everything we could get from the FOH. I opted to receive hard copy handouts, instead of electronic memory keys, or CD's. That way I can read them in the dark. Not that I'd ever tell them that! I said that my Father may not let me stay up late with the family computer to study this. Which, by the way, is true.

Driving back to the Drama Club meeting, I took care to show myself to the Senior Assistants. Getting a nod from one, and a "Where have you been all night?" from the other, I was covered for 'Having Been Here'.

To the suspicious one I said "I was checking all the fabrics we have, and then began to mentally sort them by color, type and yardage. We need more. I'll get a full list to Mrs. Gannon later." The suspicious one seemed convinced, and backed off. She even smiled. I later went around and made myself known to the Teacher, Mrs. Gannon.

FRIDAY NIGHT, 9:49 PM, THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME

I was dropped off by Allen, Suzy and John. Mother was not amused. I, however, calmly pointed out that I was home more than thirty minutes early. Father seemed happy enough, and I took that as my cue to get ready for bed.

Settling in for the night, I reviewed, in my mind everything I had learned. I began to prioritize the information into a list of names, with addresses that I could trade for information regarding Cerebro for. I am quite sure that the Brotherhoodlums will play the trading game. The Instituted Nuts, on the other hand, always come across as "Holier than Thou', and would never betray the secret of their Cerebro. I fell asleep dreaming of swimming in Darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Faith and Fear

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

Chapter 06: Faith and Fear

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, SATURDAY MORNING

I woke up in the basement. I recognized it the moment my eyes opened. I could also see perfectly. The Basement was empty, and so was my belly. Getting up, I concentrated upon listening to the floor above. The sounds of my family breaking the fast could easily be heard. Looking down at myself, I saw that I was in my nightgown, and laying upon the old couch. As I could hear my Mother complain that I am not in my room, I realize that I cannot even try to sneak up there to appear to have come from bed.

I walk up the stairs, and concentrate upon restoring my eyes to look normal again. Now blind, from the pitch dark of the basement, I carefully ascend the stairs, and open the door. Everybody is looking at me! Feeling foolish, I seize upon an explanation, any explanation! "I must have...been sleepwalking. I woke up on the old couch." My Father gave me a sympathetic look, while my Mother looked simply disgusted with my apparent stupidity. Jamal, my brother, simply nodded, and went back to shoveling food down his gullet.

I went upstairs and put on a sweatsuit and my winter slippers, and a robe. Back down stairs, I finally had a good meal. Mother was fairly close to reasonable. Then again, Father is sitting right there, so there isn't much unfairness she can get away with right now…

Father and Jamal are off to the Golf Course. Mother is going to spend time with Mrs. Shahazared. Great. I mention that Abdul is gay, and Mother *GLARES* at me. I shrug and say "Denial is NOT just the Egyptian River." Mother looks like she wants to let me have it, but the phone rings. It seems that Mrs. Shahazared wants Mother to stop and pick up some pastries for the get together. I escape to my room and close the door.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, SATURDAY MORNING

I have been going over the notes from last night, as well as from the other notebook. My head is spinning a little from too much work, and not enough work out! I need to move my perfect buns, and get the gym! Getting myself ready, and packed, my research is safely hidden away, mixed in with my regular schoolwork. Soon, I am riding down the road on my ten-speed bike. My legs are already getting a good workout.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, SATURDAY AFTERNOON

I had a very good workout. Pierre was helpful as always. Too bad that he's batting for the wrong team. He is so well built. Oh, well. I returned home to find myself alone, as Mother is still with the mother of that useless creature, Abdul. Meanwhile Father and Jamal are not due back from the golf course for another hour, yet.

I chose to try something radical. I sit down on my bed, and try to fall into Darkness again! I am thinking of the old couch, down in the basement! I am not sure of exactly how much time has passed, but I am getting nowhere. I am, however, getting a headache. Looking at the clock, I can see that I have been trying to make this work for the last forty minutes. I didn't hear Mother come in, so I am still alone.

Taking a break, I go down stairs for some aspirin, and a glass of orange juice. As I look around, I notice the back door is open. Not by much, but enough to scare me! Taking a big butcher knife from the stand, I begin to look around. Holding still, I listen for movement, or breathing. My back is to the wall that separates the kitchen from the dining rooms. I am still in the kitchen.

My headache forgotten, I listen, and try to keep my heart rate down. That way the sound of it will not interfere. I have no idea who would be stupid enough to sneak around in broad daylight, but they will regret it. Soon, I hear it. Breathing. Soft and kind of raspy, and the rustle of papers, as well. It seems to be coming from the living room. Sneaking over there, I am as quiet as a shadow.

Looking around the corner, into the living room, I see Todd Tolansky, looking though my Family Photo Album. I must have made a sound, or maybe being hyper aware is secretly part of his powers. Either way, he turns and sees me standing almost as tall as Lance Alvers. I am holding a huge butcher knife. I am NOT happy looking. He is caught red-handed.

I tried to move in to keep him in place, with the knife, while I call the cops. I had no idea that he was this fast, nor could jump like this! Suddenly he shrieks like a little girl, and *LEAPS* across the living room in one bound. He lands ON THE WALL! Todd jumps off the wall, and over to the front door! I screech "You freaky pervert! I'll cut you up if you EVER come back here!" I knew what his file said that he could do, but it's another thing to see it happen!

Closing up the place, I put the knife back, and check the Photo Album. As soon as that is done, I go out, get on my bike, and haul my perfect posterior to the Brotherhood house! I am REALLY TICKED OFF! Arriving at the Brotherhood house, I realize that I am 1) Probably out numbered. 2) Outside my element of Darkness. 3) Unarmed. 4) A girl. 5) Screwed if I force this as a fight!

Taking a moment to center myself, I make DAMN sure that my eyes are normal! Then I march up to the door and POUND on it! *WHAM WHAM WHAM* I had kicked it, as that will hurt me less. "Open up, you cowardly little slimebag!" The door opens up, but it's the prissy one. "Pietro Maximoff! Give me Todd Tolansky. Now. If you become a problem in my killing that creepy little freak, I'll destroy you reputation with the girls in Bayville forever."

Pietro Maximoff looked me up and down, smirked and said "Oh, yeah? Howareyougonnadothat?" Taking a second to translate that very fast gibberish, I smirked and stood casually confidant.

I answered him. "Easy. I'll tell the girls that I caught you in a compromizing position with Todd. Many girls WANT to believe me. Many others suspect that you aren't straight. You WILL go down in flames, Pietro. Unless..."

He stopped smirking and asked "Unless what? I hand Toad over to you?" I shook my head, deciding on a different track, now. Keeping him off balance.

"No. I have a better idea. Simply tell me why the little slimebag was messing around with my Family Photo Album. Tell me the truth, and I'll pretend that you are straight." He was ready to hit me! I just grinned.

Pietro was about to say something, when Lance showed up. He had been in the other room in there. The vest wearing, mullet sporting, geokinetic was trying hard to look like he was in charge. Lance said "Come inside, and we'll talk."

I stepped inside, and smirked at both of them. Lance said to me "Your beef is with me. I sent Todd to check something out."

I looked Lance Alvers in the eyes and asked "Did you send him to check out Megan's erroneous report about me?" You could have knocked him over with a feather. He stammered something, but I cut him off.

"The Friends of Humanity have interesting files on every single mutant in town. I am NOT in those files for a reason, sport. They do have an idea, or two, as to what you and yours are up to, though. They are aware of your sort, with impressive files, indeed."

You could hear a pin drop. I saw the hugely fat mutant, peek around the kitchen corner. Todd was looking from the top of the stairs. I finished with "They are handing out those files to other interested parties, like the cops. Like the Feds. Like to a few rough looking men with guns. Don't bother me, or I may tell them that you were invading the home of a HUMAN girl when she was all ALONE!"

I did not wait. I turned on my heel and walked out. Head held high, and my perfect buns beyond their reach! Taking my bicycle home I was fairly confident that I had killed two birds with one stone: 1) Lance and his blue woman, Mystique, will assume that I am human. This means that Lance and his Brotherhoodlums should leave me alone. 2) Lance will likely blab to his Pretty Kitty. This means that the Institutionalized Geeks should do the same.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, SATURDAY NIGHT, AFTER TEMPLE SERVICES

I never told anyone what happened. I did not trust Mother not to try and twist it into 'Janice had a boy in house without supervision' sort of nonsense. I also did not trust Jamal, or Father, but for a very different reason. Jamal and Father would have been in trouble when, not if-but when, they try to kick Todd's buttocks, Pietro would beat on Jamal with super speed. Blob could crush Father. Neither one would catch Todd. Lance would kill both Jamal and Father by dropping them in a pit, and burying the evidence that they were ever there. It's what I would do.

Services were, however, very good. We had professed our True Faith, and renewed our Vows to our Gods. I felt pretty good. I felt a real connection to the Services, as I had not since I was ten years old, and a wide eyed kid. My soul felt better. We were all tired and went to bed early.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, SUNDAY MORNING, 2:08 AM

I awoke to the creepy sensation of not being alone in the room. While pretending to still be asleep, I carefully opened one eye. Just a little, and let the darkness fade. As I could now see as if it were daylight, I was surprised to find the Mystique in my room, quietly looking around my desk. I formed a plan, then I began to moan a little. Then quiet for a few seconds. Getting up, I acted totally out of it. I pretended not to notice Mystique at all. I simply went to the bathroom.

When I came back, she was still there, and still looking in all the wrong places for anything mutant related. It's among my schoolwork. I still pretended not to see her, because it's 'dark' in here. Then, because moonlight suddenly spotlights her, I softly moaned out, as if partially asleep "G'night dream-lady." That did the trick. Mystique did not want to be seen. Mystique left out the window, empty handed…

I waited for twenty minutes, maybe half an hour, before letting myself roll over. Still planning on how to deal with this, I contemplated the need to get a disguise together. This will allow me to interact with other mutants, without jeopardizing my real identity. I need to design an outfit, get the fabrics, and sew it together. All this needs to be done in utter secrecy! Not one whiff of this can EVER be found be ANYBODY! Thoughts of effective designs filled my head. My face, and figure both need to be concealed as much as possible, yet still allow me unrestricted movement.


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Decisions

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

Chapter 07: Dark Decisions

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, SUNDAY MORNING, 8:12 AM

I had a much better sleep, as it was unlikely that Mystique would try again that same night. I could also enjoy the simple fact that on Sundays, we tend to sleep in late. I awoke to overcast skies, and the sounds of Jamal playing his music again. Getting ready for the day was as usual, just a bit later than during the rest of the week.

Downstairs, Mother has a good breaking of the fast ready for us. Jamal came over, and hugged Mother, shook Father's hand, and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. A normal Sunday morning. Then Father put on the news.

The Newscast Morning Team, out of NYC, was announcing that the Lower Courts did not recognize mutants as 'sapient', because the ONLY mutants available for the Court to study, have been universally animalistic. Thus, the NYC Animal Control Officers are allowed to 'put down' mutants that have been labeled as 'pests'.

I was more than a little shocked. I thought that after the whole Apocalypse thing, that we'd be mostly passed this nonsense. I bet that both the Institute kids, and the Brotherhood were going to be mighty unhappy. I bet that they are even more concerned about entering NYC!

The news got worse. Federal Officers broke up a human trafficking ring, led by a Telepath. The Feds alleged that the Telepathic mutant used his powers to keep the victims passive, and obedient. Even though the ring was busted up, and the victims taken into protective custody, the Feds say that over twenty children, were already dead. Most of the dead kids were described as unattractive.

This just threw fuel onto the fires of hate, like nothing else could have! Jamal was wrathful, as was Father. Mother was aghast. I was shocked instead. On the other side, a minor blurb about a mutant kid saving others from a San Francisco apartment fire. I'll bet any money that there will be at least official mention, later on, of suspecting the mutant kid to have started the fire in the first place. Not because I think he's guilty, but the media seems to have switched sides and decided to declare war on mutants, again.

Now the average human feels hate. Me, I feel fear. But if the FOH or anyone else wants a piece of me, they'll have to find me, first. So far, I have slipped under the radar. I never showed ANYONE my powers! I have never engaged in a 'cape-fight'. Lastly, I have never played superhero/villain, and made a spectacle of myself in front of anybody. Especially not in front of cameras!

My best advantage? As long as I keep my eyes normal looking, I should 'pass' for human. I need to begin to plan for when I am discovered, though. Yes, WHEN, not IF. It's realistically only a matter of time. How to do this? Well, I don't know how to forge documents, or where to find them. I have no idea how to pass as another person. Other than Halloween, I never have really tried. I need to learn how. I guess it's time to hit the Net.

In the mean time, I can act as my own mole inside the FOH. I am going to exploit that to the utmost! Never have I been so tempted to truly 'go postal'! Still, the fact that NOBODY knows about me, is my best chance for survival. As long as I am NEVER linked with mutant powers, I should be able to last long enough, to learn how to disappear.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, SUNDAY AFTERNOON, 12:21 PM

I have been all over the freaking Net! Most of what is shown is bogus. As in fake. Argh! I am getting frustrated! Taking a few minutes for a bathroom break, and lunch does a lot for my state of mind. At least I no longer am actively planning on killing the family PC. I erase the History on the Browser. Sigh. Jamal has the machine in less than ten minutes. I walk over to Jamal's door and gently knock.

Jamal answers the door and I see that his room is clean! His walls have heavy metal posters on them as well as a few shelves with awards and trophies on them. The bed is made according to Military rules. I bet I actually could bounce a quarter off those sheets. Jamal sees that it's me, and his expression softens. "Hey, Janice. What do you need?"

I smile softly back at my little brother. "Need? Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that you can have the PC now. I'm done with it. Stupid project." Jamal looked at me with a 'What is it?' look that I know so well from him. I just shook my head. "It's not important, now. The computer is all yours, Jamal." He *hugs* me as a 'Thank you.' and goes to claim his prize. I go to my room and take a nap.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, SUNDAY EVENING, 9:44 PM

I let everyone know that I was going to bed early. It's been a long week for me, and a girl needs her beauty sleep. Father checked on me by nine thirty. I was only partly pretending to be asleep. With effort, I got up, and slipped into my dark sweatsuit, sneakers, and fairy mask. I still had the notepad, mechanical pencil, eraser, and Father's binoculars. I took a last look around, and made sure that I had what I needed. Then I slipped out into the realm that I ruled.

BAYVILLE STREETS, SUNDAY NIGHT 10: 39 PM

I began my espionage mission with a simple affair. I used the phonebook and the list of names from the FOH list of known or suspected mutants, to get names and addresses. Sneaking to the closest of them was easy. I took my ten speed bike, and carefully rode over there. I parked my bike a block away, and crept around the suspected mutant's house. I was looking for a FOH watcher, or something. A van parked down the street, or something. Nothing that I could see, and I could see plenty.

I used Father's binoculars, to have a close up of the house, and saw that it was occupied. A lone male, with green scales, and a pair of small horns protrude from his forehead. Oh, yeah. This guy is obviously a mutant. At the moment, he is watching the news. Then, the overcoat that I thought that he was wearing, unfurled to be revealed as bat-like wings. Hmmm. That was NOT in the FOH file on this guy. It seems that Mr. Lennox's mutation has progressed since the report was made. I had never considered this possibility, before.

A small boy of, maybe four years old, comes into the room. I have no idea of the words, but I recognize the 'Daddy gets child a drink of water' actions. The little boy seems norm-Wait! The child has tiny wings growing from his back, just like his Dad. No wonder Child Services allowed him to keep his child. Nobody else would want the kid. Mr. Lennox is of no real use to me. The guy could fly away from danger, but not with junior to slow him down…

I make adjustments to my notes and go on to the next house. It's only three minutes away by bike. Using the same procedure of careful observation, I find the place looking deserted. Inside, however, I can see a teenage girl, with crystalline-looking eyebrows, and fingernails. They catch the light, and sparkle rather prettily. The only light is coming from the street lights, but it's enough to sparkle when she is exposed to them. As I watch, she stretches out her left arm, and hand. Her crystalline nails grow, and grow! When she stops, those are, now, definitely claws! I am guessing about six inches long, and look damn sharp.

She seems aware of being observed by someone else, and soon retracts the claws. A moment later, a teenage boy enters the room, from a poorly appointed bedroom. I can see the bed, since dark rooms are quite well lit for me. The boy has a decent build, and is wearing only boxers. He takes the girl by the hand, and is leading her to bed. They stop to kiss, and that's my cue to leave.

It's getting late, and I need to see about designing my costume. I'll do that when I get to the Bayville Bean Shack. The hard part will be finding a way to get the fabrics without anybody being able to trace any of it back to me. Perhaps if I found a way to 'launder' the acquisition with what will be needed for Drama Club. I am in Costuming, after all.

BAYVILLE BEAN SHACK, MONDAY MORNING 1:16 AM

I have a few promising sketches, so far. A few ideas on how to get the fabrics in a manner that will keep me from being linked to the purchase of the fabrics, are also in the works. If I can get someplace to store my costume, my secret should be safe. Soon I will be able to act. First, I need to get home, and get some sleep. Oddly, I don't seem all that tired tonight.

BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL, MONDAY, LUNCH PERIOD

It's raining outside, and chilly as well. I am not going outside now. Instead, I have a little pow-wow with my Minions, and Minionettes! I smirk as I think to myself #I just love that one! Minionettes! It keeps me grounded, and well reminded of their proper place: Beneath me!#

Mindy and Mary Anne are talking about their boyfriends, and Suzy is doing some homework that she didn't finish last night. I use my make-up case to insure that my eyes look normal. I don't need sunglasses on such a cloudy day. I wonder if I'll ever be able to go out in daylight without sunglasses again.

Taking a moment to organize my thoughts, I *ahem* quietly. My minions, and minionettes all pay me the attention that I am due. "Good job, everyone! You have all done well. Mary Anne. You have done a superb job, with your brother's help! Major Kudos to you!" I continued with the other girls, and boys.

After the praises that I doled out, I basked in the glow of adoration, thinking to myself. #My minions, and minionettes are so lucky to have a leader, a mistress like me! My praises are like gold to them! As well, they should be!#

Soon we were back to talking about other important things, such as fashion, and other people's affairs. The rest of lunch passed uneventfully. At least Dino-Dummy is keeping her odious distance! I may, or may not be a mutant, but I'll NEVER accept Megan O'Hare as a minion, nor an ally, nor ever an equal!


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark Path

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

Chapter 08: The Dark Path

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, MONDAY EVENING, 8:00 PM

I finish my homework, and begin to go over the notes on mutants, that I have collected so far. There are a few things that I need to work on, and try out, before I can tackle the Xavier Institute. This 'Cerebro thingy' still has me spooked. I need to find out about it, but their security is likely very, very good! I do not have the training to disable alarms. I can pick very simple locks, like the cheapest padlocks, but that's NOT what they'll have in my way.

BAYVILLE STREETS, MONDAY NIGHT, 11:54 PM

Alone, and outside at last! My Father checked on me at almost forty minutes past ten! This has made me wait until almost eleven before being able to slip out! I unlocked the window, and lay upon the bed. I am all dressed for my nightly outing.

Thinking hard about my target is beginning to be a drag. I let the sensations of the last time I fell into the Darkness wash over me. The room is still bright, to my eyes. No change. Throwing myself into a seriously emotional re-enactment of almost being caught at the Institute, albeit silently, I fall out of this world, and into Darkness!

There is NOTHING here! No sound. No light. No wind. No up. No down. Oh my Gods! I fight back against the panic as hard as I can. I think hard about the Brotherhood house's backyard. I WANT to go there! I need to SEE again!

The Darkness is gone! I can see a tree right in front of my face! I look around, and see the back of a house that is somewhat familiar. Then I know! It's the Brotherhood house! I'm behind it! I made it! Calming down, I check out the immediate area, and notice the lack of activity out here.

Sneaking around sounds like fun, but I need to master this new ability! Just like gymnastics, I need to master this, or it may get me hurt, or trapped, just when I need to escape the most. Steeling my spine, and taking a few breaths, I think about the Town Park. It has a stand of trees that should hide my arrival.

Taking upon myself the NEED to leave, I fall into Darkness again! This time, I am not quite so eager to leave it. Not yet. It's actually kinda cozy here. No noise. No wind. No annoying Mothers. Peaceful as the grave. Oh. I did NOT need that image!

Concentrating on the tiny clearing, in the stand of trees, at the Town Park. I NEED to go! NOW! NOW! I MEAN IT! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!

LIGHT! I am back in the regular world! Nearly falling over with relief, I lean against a tree. Looking around, I am exactly where I 'NEEDED' to be. I wonder if I can do this anywhere? Slipping away from the Town Park, I put the heels to the pavement. Walking to clear my head, I am soon back outside The Brotherhood house. I recall the basement there. It must be empty now.

My trying to fall into Darkness is met by a BARRIER! Huh! I am being *BLOCKED* from connecting with Darkness. I look frantically around! I see nothing dangerous. I don't otherwise feel constrained! I see nothing generating a force field, or somesuch nonsense! The only difference is just an upstairs light is on, and I am standing in it's beam, through the window.

I think to myself #Hmmm. Darkness. Light. Perhaps I need to avoid light to get to the Darkness. I guess that makes sense.# Stepping away from the shaft of light, I try to fall into Darkness, again. I AM FREE! I am not constrained here! In Darkness I am FREE! I enjoy the sensation of floating weightless. after a while, I'm not sure what time it is, and I've had enough snooping for now, so I head back to my bedroom.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, TUESDAY MORNING, 3:22 AM

Arriving back in my bedroom, I carefully, and quietly change for bed. Fortunately, there is no sign that I have been missed. Noticing the time, I can guess that my 'timeless time' in the Darkness was about an hour. Snuggling into the bed, I am struck, by how tired I am this time. Last night was easy. I guess falling into Darkness, and staying there tires me out. I don't even remember falling asleep.

BAYVILLE HIGH, LUNCH PERIOD, TUESDAY

I had Drama Club business to attend to. Mrs. Gannon allowed me back into the props room, and I began cataloging all the fabrics. I had a sandwich as I worked, and I was very careful not to spill upon the fabrics. My fabric issue has been solved. There is very little black fabrics, so more needs to be purchased. I can now get to work. Taking a ballpark figure of what is needed, I make the list for Mrs. Gannon.

Handing the list over to Mrs. Gannon, I said "Here you go. That;s everything. Right down to the scraps of green felt, from last years 'Holiday' Play." Mrs. Gannon thanked me for my work, and was about to walk off, when I asked her "Mrs. Gannon? Is the budget going to be enough to get it all? I have fifty dollars that I *want* to help out with. It's the least that I can do, really. I'll even hand in all receipts, so the School Department doesn't flip out. Heck, I'll even go buy it myself!"

Mrs. Gannon, the Drama Club Teacher, was smiling, and happy. "Of course you can help out! I just wish more students were like you, Janice!" I smiled my best smile, and let her talk me through the fabric situation. In the end, I had to get a hall pass, because she and I spent too much time on the Play.

BAYVILLE HIGH, LUNCH PERIOD, WEDNESDAY, 12:07 PM

I was having serious trouble staying awake. I didn't even sneak out last night. I guess it all just caught up with me. Heck, I even went to bed as soon as my homework was done. I do NOT recall my head even hitting the pillow, last night. Fortunately, as a secret mutant, I may slip out for a moment.

Going over to a closet, I find the area deserted, and no sounds coming from the closet. Opening the door is easy. This is the infamous 'Make-Out' closet. couples love to sneak in here for a few hot kisses. Going inside, I close the door behind me, and immediately try to fall into Darkness.

Once there, I take myself to the ladies room, in the gas station next door to the Bavyille Bean Shack. You need a key to get in, but not to get out. Slipping out, I chalk the door open with a small stone, so that I can return. A few minutes later, I have a medium coffee, with lots of caffeine. Getting back was just as easy.

Now I begin to feel better. Caffeine, it makes the day bearable! My day gets better, as the caffeine gets going in my system. Soon, I have my plans, my money, and my minions. Turning to my Drama Club designs, I enjoy my day at last.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, WEDNESDAY EVENING, 9:41 PM

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. No school. I can get a lot done tomorrow. Jamal said that he has plans with his school friends. Mother and Father are coming home early. I can use the day to rest, after I go out again. Tonight, I have a specific destination in mind. Father checked on me eleven minutes ago, and I was able to fool him again. He took his time, though, and I admit that Father's presence is a calming one.

By ten fifteen, when I could hear the others get into bed, I began my fall into Darkness. The silence. The peace. The freedom! After a moment, I emerged from Darkness in the basement of the Brotherhood house. Taking my little notepad, and mechanical pencil, I wait for something useful. After a minute, The sounds above me began to slack off. I was beginning to realize that the opportunity to eavesdrop had passed here.

Unhappy, but practical, I decided to wait a little longer, just in case. Nope, no joy. I could hear them going upstairs for bedtime. After a few minutes, I snuck upstairs, and had a look around. The place was just as I remembered it. These are serious slobs!

Using my power, I re-appeared at the top of the stairs, to avoid making any noise upon it. Looking at the bottoms of doors, I could see that most of the light were out. The last door is so well built, that I am not sure if there is light on the other side, or not. Deciding that I should return another night, perhaps after everyone has left…

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, THURSDAY MORNING, 12:03 AM

Having gotten next to nothing from my trip, I simply went to bed. I have plenty to do tomorrow. After about an hour, I began to drift off to sleep. Then I heard it. The window was opening. I had forgotten to lock the stupid thing! Holding still, I opened one eye, and had a good look. My intruder was Mystique again. Good thing that I can see perfectly well in this gloom!

I do not want her to discover that I am, in fact, a Power-Positive Person. With that in mind, I refrain from doing anything, beyond shifting in my 'sleep'. Mystique froze. I admired her self control. Silently she began looking through the one section that she had missed the last time: My school work. An idea popped into my head-obviously I am so clever!

Moaning a bit, I sit up and ask "Mommy? That you?" Mystique took the opportunity to change her shape in that of Mother.

"Yes, dear." She answered with a kindness, that actually hurt me. Mother, herself, had not been so kindly towards me in years. The pain in my heart notwithstanding, I asked her a question, in my best 'I'm a sleepy-head' voice. "Mommy? Please bring me a glass of OJ? I'm thirsty."

Stymied for the moment, 'Mommy' agreed and went down stairs. Seeing my chance, I snuck out of the bed, and took the FOH files, and my special notebooks, and put them under my mattress. The job done, I slipped into bed, quiet as a mouse, and sat up, remembering to look sleepy. Hearing Mystique come back, I waited patiently and sure enough, 'Mommy' brought me a medium sized glass of OJ.

Drinking it all down, fairly quickly, I said to Mystique "Thanks Mom. Tired. G'night." With that I handed Mystique my empty glass, turned over and pretended to sleep. I had quickly gone 'bonelessly' relaxed. That is I did my best to simulate being unconscious. Mystique checked all of my school work, and of course, found nothing incriminating. Safe for another night, I let myself begin to drift off to sleep, just as Mystique left empty handed.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, THURSDAY MORNING, 7:30 AM

Having stayed in bed for an extra two hours, I felt pretty good. As nobody was in the room with me, I quietly made sure that the FOH files and special notebooks were safely under my mattress. Getting ready for Turkey Day isn't bad at all!

Starting the kitchen up, I made darn sure that everything was ready. By the time Mother and Father come home, the turkey will be in the oven, and other food will be started upon. I am so good in the kitchen. Then again, I am good anywhere! After all, I AM Janice Neck't!

Mr. Smiley, our cat has not come near me in days. I wonder if he's sick? Oh, well. No treats for you, Mr. Smiley. I only reward good behavior, not for ignoring me. Seeing the cat stay away from me, I am beginning to wonder what is wrong with him.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, THURSDAY AFTERNOON, 12:43 PM

Jamal was still not home. Mother and Father were not due back for another quarter hour. Still, I have the turkey in the oven, and am making the rest of the food preparations. Despite our Old Faith, we still celebrate this holiday, mostly as intended. That's because it is more like the Fourth of July. That is, it's more a Celebration of the Nation, than any one Faith. Many other Faiths still observe this Holiday in America. We are simply one family of many who do.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, THURSDAY AFTERNOON, 4:03 PM

We were all gathered around the living room. The main meal finished, and even the desserts are gone. Now we feel stuffed as the turkey once was, and we were happy. Jamal was sprawled on the couch, Father and Mother inhabited their recliners, and I got rocking chair. Clean up can wait. Food coma now, clean up later...I had to get up, though. I realized that I Could no longer see shadows. The last thing I need is for anyone to see my eyes like this.

Everyone else was still watching the television. My exit went unremarked upon. Going to the bathroom, I used the time to deal with both my eyes and my other needs. As soon as I was done, I was in need of a nap. Unfortunately, I needed to assist in the clean up. Biting the bullet, I simply got started.

As soon as the table was clear, and washed. I started the dishes. Using the sink's built in power wash sprayer, I got the worst of it over with. Done with my assigned chore, I sweetly called out to Father "Dishes are ready for the machine, and the table is finished."

Father sleepily answered me "OK, Princess."

I started going up stairs, I called out "Going to my room. I might crash early tonight. G'night!"

Father answered me "Good night, my Princess."


	9. Chapter 9: Scraps

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

Chapter 09: Scraps

BAYVILLE MALL, FABRICS-N-MORE, FRIDAY MORNING, 11:56 AM

I am free for the day. My minion, Allan Banks, has brought my to the mall for a 'shopping date'. That is, he calls it a date, and I am going shopping. Allen is helping me by carrying things for me. I need to plan my timing, just right.

I have assembled everything that was on my list for the Drama Club. We have taken it to the counter, and paid for it all. I sent Allen ahead to get the car, and bring it here, at the store entrance.

As soon as he is out the door, I act as if I had forgotten something. In truth I had known exactly what I needed and where to find it. This will be MY special cash purchase. Dashing off to get the fabrics, and back to the counter, I pay for them with cash and it's all on a separate receipt.

Allen arrives with the car, just as I stroll out with everything in the cart. Filling up his car with our goods, we quickly go to the next place, as promised. I endure his fawning over my perfection with good graces. I even make myself laugh at one of his stupid sports jokes. Frankly, I have NO idea why that was supposed to be funny. Oh well.

Soon we had shopped, eaten, and rested. Allen brought me home, and I even favored him with allowing a kiss on the cheek. My perfectly large breasts 'accidentally' pushed against Allen's chest. A happy little minion was sent on his way, and I got all my shopping done for the day.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, FRIDAY AFTERNOON, 1:00 PM

Taking the fabrics into my room, I passed by Father, who greets me with a kiss. Helping me get the bags into my room, Father tells me how proud he is, that his little angel is growing up so well! I bask in the glow of truth!

Soon I have my fabrics arrainged. The separate bag that holds my Special Purchase is safely hidden at the bottom of the pile. With great care, I begin going over all the costume plans. Noting who will need to be specially fitted, such as the Male and Female Leads, as well as the six Dancers. Freedom of movement is too important to such performers, to have a generically made costume. I can, however, get started on the other costume. Mine.

After a few hours, the primary work is done. I have a proper fitting, a basic cut set of fabrics, and a good start to my 'Queen of Darkness' outfit. It is a one piece outfit that will zip up the front, and is entirely in black with some dark grey accents. It also has a few pockets, and even a pen holder on the right hip, and a notebook holding pocket on the other side. The effect should be dark, Gothic, and elegant. Yet, at the same time, it must allow full range of motion, and have little that would rub together during movement. That rubbing would produce sound. That is bad for stealth.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, FRIDAY NIGHT, 10:08 PM

I realize that I am nearly finished. I shall call it: The Darksuit! I just need to have a final fitting! I love it! I love ME! I am so wonderful! My beauty! My smarts! My Skills! I am so ready! Now, with a few more important stitches...Done! The Darksuit is ready! It took me about eight hours, to finish. Now to take it for it's maiden wearing!

I was getting ready for 'bed'. That is, that is what I wanted my family to think. Really I was getting kind of ready. My teeth were brushed, and my face, hands and feet were all washed. Then I simply waited for Father to check on me. Then afterwards, I could slip out, by Falling into Darkness.

HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, FRIDAY NIGHT, 11:01 PM

I put on my Dark Suit, and it's showtime! Slipping away is easy. Going to my target's home is slightly more difficult. I had little idea where Abdul Shahazared lives. Still, I need to take care of this little problem. Taking Father's camera, I am ready to document whatever I find. I had to use my Google-Fu, as it were, to find his house. Then I had to memorize a route to get there.

After Falling into Darkness, I went to the landmark that is nearest to the target, as I could manage. I wound up in the back lot of the Bayville Bean Shack. From there, I walked until I could see a spot, about a mile away, down the road.

I Fell into Darkness, and re-emerged on target. Looking around, I realized that I could do better. Using my Power, I appear upon the rooftop of a local pawn shop, "The Bayville Turn Around". Using Father's binoculars, and the height of the rooftop, I could see the turn off that leads to Abdul's house.

HOME OF THE SHAHAZARED FAMILY, FRIDAY NIGHT, 11:40 PM

I was in deepest gloom, yet, I could see perfectly. Seeing Abdul sleeping in his room, was not unexpected. Falling into Darkness, I arrived in perfect silence. Looking about Abdul's room, I found it odd. The decor did NOT match the occupant. There were posters of muscle cars and motorcycles on the walls. The calendar was a swimsuit-model-of-the-month, type. The room was mostly in browns and greens. This did NOT match the Abdul that I knew and loathed!

It was as if…As if his mother were trying to FORCE him to be straight! That's what this is about! Abdul's mother wants her boy to be a boy, and so she must assume that a sufficiently hot girl will straighten him out! Oh, that FOOLISH woman! That is NOT how that sort of thing works. As I understand it, one is BORN with ones general preferences: Straight, Homosexual, Bisexual, Transgender, or Other. Kinks are acquired from life experiences, but the general preferences are unlikely to change from experiences.

I master myself, to keep still and quiet. Then, I begin a systematic search of the room. It should be way too dark in here to see without a flashlight, but, of course, I am The Queen of Darkness. Starting with his desk, I find the top central drawer to be locked. Taking his keys from the pants he has laid out for himself, I simply unlock it and looked. Oh well. muscle magazines are not proof of anything.

Taking care to put everything back, I knew that I would need more proof, as Mother would assume that such 'evidence' was planted. If it had not been there, I might well have planted something later.

Now, that I have a starting point, I begin looking for clues as to whom Abdul may have been secretly seeing! In his Trigonometry Book, there is a heart with the following inside: AZ + RG 4 EVAR. I need to find out who RG is and catch them in the act! Checking his PC, I find it 'locked' and unavailable to me. Turning off the monitor again, I check his calendar. Hmmm. Chess Club at 4:00 PM on Tuesday AND Friday? Chess Club only EVER meets on Tuesdays, here in Bayville High! A-Ha! Now I need to find out if he actually goes to the school for his Friday 'Chess Club' or do I need to hunt him down. Oh, great! He's stirring. I quietly Fall into Darkness!

BROTHERHOOD HOUSE, SATURDAY MORNING, 12:13 AM

I arrive in the basement of the Brotherhoodlum's house. There is activity going on, as it's a Friday night/Saturday morning. I can hear Wanda yell a threat. Todd Tolansky whines something, so I assume the threat was aimed at him. Lance and Pietro are talking about the 'X-Geeks', and about Kitty Pryde in particular. Lance, of course, is defending her, while Pietro is explaining that her cooking could, in fact, kill somebody. I silently agree. Kitty's cooking disasters are local legend.

After a few minutes, a new voice can be heard: Mystique! "All right, settle down. We need to find new recruits, and fast! Blob! Pay attention! Now here is a mutant that I believe may be susceptible to our offer: Jack Lennox. It seems that he has horns, a scaled hide, and bat-like wings. This means he is tough and can FLY! We need a flying mutant on this team. So, we do what we must to win him over. Understood?" Nobody disagreed. Mystique continued "Good. We go visiting tonight, as the X-Men are asleep, and therefore will not be in our way. We leave immediately."

After I heard them leave, I waited about five minutes before making my move. I Fell into Darkness, and re-emerged in the closet at the top of the stairs. Silently I exit the closet, and listen carefully. Nothing so far. I went to each door in turn. No sounds of occupation. The last door was the impregnable one. Fortunately I can bypass this door entirely. After Falling into Darkness, I re-emerge inside the mystery room. It is like a different WORLD! The bed is huge and expensively appointed in SILK! The rest of the room matches. It even has a chandelier!

Poking around, I found much of the drawers open, but not to anything interesting. The desk was locked, and she had the I had an idea! I can take my clothes with me when I Fall into Darkness. Can I take the drawer? Taking a hold of it, I let myself Fall. After SIX tries, I HAVE IT! Re-emerging on the other side of the room, I carefully check it's contents!

Not much for me. Some financial documents, that I take pictures of. Putting them back, I then try to return the drawer to its original place. It took me four tries to get it done, but I am getting better at this! Taking each drawer inturn, I look for any mention of the 'Cerebro thingy' that Lance said could let 'Baldy' detect mutants. Nothing. After all this, nothing! I am NOT a happy camper. Her 'Personal Belongings' do NOT count! Eeeww! I do take a few pictures of the other documents, just in case something comes up later.

Still, I do find some interesting things: A gun case with a disassembled rifle. Another case held bullets for the rifle. These were in the closet, under a shoe rack. I find three, smaller cases with cash inside each. This was hidden in the closet's air vent. The darkness prevents most folks from seeing it. I am NOT most folks. Counting the cash, I total it to be: $153,000 in $20's, $50's and $100's. I decide to start my retirement fund with this. I put the cases back exactly as I found them, except empty. I didn't even open them. I simply used the Darkness inside as the way to empty each one. Let's see her figure THAT one out!

I decide not to even TOUCH the jewelry, as that is something she sees every day, and something missing, or out of place is likely to be noticed. After that, she would notice me wearing jewelry 'just like' her missing pieces. No way. This Queen is no fool. It's why I made sure that the Dark Suit has gloves.

As a check of the rest of the place yielded nothing, I was about to Fall, when I heard the Brotherhoodlums return. With silent laughter, I Fall into Darkness, taking my nest egg with me in my pockets. Leaving the fools behind, I re-emerge back home. I may have only scraps of information, but I can work with it for now. I down-load the camera's digital memory into a 32 GB data key. This is hidden, taped in place underneath my desk.

BAYVILLE MALL, SATURDAY MORNING, 11:10 AM

Setting my first purchase on the counter, I turned to the guy behind the counter and asked him "Now, you wouldn't trick a pretty girl like me, would you? I mean, I don't even have a boyfriend, yet, to protect me…" Flashing a smile at the skinny geek behind the counter, as I leaned just a bit forward, so he got a better look at my perfect cleavage. His eyes were ready to pop, and he finally stammered out that he would never take advantage of me. How right he was. After all, he would never have me, to take advantage of, in the first place.

"Now" I continued "I need a sturdy carrier for this girl. No, the black one, there!" My shopping for a laptop was finally done. I took it with me on my ten speed bike, and went to my next destination. Arriving at the realtor's office, I parked my bike and went inside.

THE GOLDEN KEYS REALTOR OFFICE, BAYVILLE, SATURDAY MORNING, 11:47 AM

I walked right in and waited for the guy to attend me. It did not take long. Once the introductions were over, I got to the point. "I need a place I can call my own. My family is a pain, and I have almost no privacy. I need a place that is out of the way and not on a major road. I do not need the noise or traffic issues. I'll be happy with one of the abandoned little houses in the woods. I know that the Charlesman family left Bayville when the mutants were revealed. Is that property for sale?"

Eventually, Mr. Fenderson, the Realtor took me from place to place, showing me each one. I had some thinking to do. I needed my own place, but I needed to avoid loosing all my newly acquired cash. I let Mr. Fenderson know that I needed to think on a final decision. He agreed that I should be careful with my first place. I also let him know that I most desired my privacy, and would only do business with someone discrete. He smiled at me, and exchanged phone numbers. I needed my own place, even if it was from the scraps of others.


	10. Chapter 10: Lairs and Liars

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

NOTE: I found the PERFECT soundtrack for Janice: Her Theme Music shall be; Nox Arcana "Night of the Wolf" Have a listen to it as she Falls into Darkness and sneaks around! I stumbled upon in on Youtube!

Chapter 10: Lairs and Liars

JANICE NECK'T'S SECRET HOUSE, BAYVILLE, MONDAY AFTERNOON, 4:08 PM

Standing in front of the small, out of the way house, I was amazed at how easy it was. I am eighteen, but still! I made sure to pay for it with cash, and $50,000 up front was pretty hefty. On the other hand I now had MY OWN PLACE! MINE! I got a good deal on it, because of the lack of interest in buying a house in mutie-central. Oh, Mr. Fenderson never said it that way. He didn't have to. It may be small. It may be a bit run down, but I actually PREFERRED that in this case. It makes it less likely that I'll have visitors over. I mean, the idea here is privacy, not parties.

This is where I shall store my Dark Suit, my new laptop, and my stash of cash. I had the utility companies restore services today. The remainder of the money is now hidden in a spot in the basement. I found it by noticing the lit recesses of a few cracks. Prying it apart was not easy, but afterwards, my cash is safe behind a loose cinder block, which itself is behind the boiler. I even made sure to blow back more dust as if nobody had been back here.

I was left with $96, 345.23 after all expenses. I still need to pay mortgage, utilities and assorted costs. The laptop set me back $4,000 ! Still. It is ALL MINE! Well, now I get to decorate. I need to get my but home, and do my homework. After the last utility guy shows up. I can deal with my Lair of Darkness later...

Wait. 'Lair of Darkness'? Did I really just think like a cartoon villainess? Oh Goddesses! OK. I really need to relax. Maybe allow the right guy to...Well, maybe not yet. I make sure that I have some of my homework done now, while I wait for the last utility guy to show up.

Finally, he shows up, at ten minutes of five! I get him inside and tell him that is he can just turn my water back on in five minutes, I'll tip him one hundred dollars, cash. I got my water back on in four minutes. Hussled out the door, but one hundred bucks richer, he was no longer my issue. Time was. Locking up, and quickly checking the safety of the doors, I went down stairs, and Fell into Darkness.

THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, MONDAY EVENING, 5:07 PM

I got there by re-emerging from my closet. No time wasted, I got to work on my homework. Jamal stuck his head in, and said "Hey. I didn't notice you come in. When did you slip past me?"

I looked bored, partly because I was. History was so boring! Still bored, I answered "About an hour ago. I needed to give this guy the polite brush off. He was nice, so I let him down easy."

Jamal nodded. "Alright. Just try not to let Mother catch you flirting."

I rolled my eyes, and answered "I'm not a child anymore. If I want to, I could marry a mutant, and Mother has no say. Why? Because I am eighteen. Three months ago. I will decide whom I marry and when, Jamal."

Jamal was not used to seeing me in open defiance of Mother's will. I smirked. Jamal frowned. Finally he said "Well. If you aren't careful, she could still drop you from the will. The Temple would NOT be happy with you, either, Janice. There are Traditions to consider, after all."

I nodded at Jamal's truthful words. "I understand, however, Jamal, I intend to marry Johnny Shelly. He is the only one that I will have as a husband. Abdul is a closeted weakling. I will soon be able to prove it, too."

Jamal looked accepting of my assessment of Abdul, but surprised that I would get 'proof'. "Good luck on finding proof, good enough for the High Priest. That is the ONLY way that Mother will stop her campaign to have you married off to that little weakling. I do wish you luck."

I looked at Jamal. Really looked at him. "You're really on my side, on this, aren't you?"

Jamal nods. "Oh, yeah. I do NOT want that little wretch as a brother in law. That thing should have been gelded when it turned thirteen. An official Temple Eunuch will be useful for the appropriate Rites, as well. Of course, no father is going to want to give up his son for the position."

I was nodding the whole way. "Jamal? Will you help me? I have a lead. I just need you to be ready to lend a hand. If I see Abdul with some guy, and I call you on my phone...Would you sneak over and be a witness. I have Father's camera for school, but a witness would go a long way to avoiding charges of photoshopping it."

Jamal grinned like a hunting wolf, and said "Let's make sure that you have my number…"

JANICE NECK'T'S SECRET HOUSE, BAYVILLE, MONDAY NIGHT, 11:46 PM

I went from room to room, checking everything. Again. No problems. The hot water even works. Good thing, with winter coming on fast. Frozen pipes are a huge problem. I had just spent half an hour using my new laptop, to watch First Time Homeowner's instructive videos. Now I was ready to begin decorating. I really needed just enough to make anyone up close belive that this is a normal home, and nothing else. I also need to give the illusion, to those passing by, that this place is still abandoned.

I need to check out the Brotherhoodlums, and see how their recruiting drive went. I also my want to look around to see if anybody in the area had anything worth taking 'home' with me. Falling into Darkness, I revel in the freedom, and joy of the Darkness! Re-emerging in the Brotherhoodlum's upstairs closet, I listen carefully for any signs that I may have been noticed. I still have on my Dark Suit, with full gloves and face mask, but I have no intentions of being found in the first place if I can avoid it.

Silence broken only by a discussion from down stairs, I am undetected. Falling into Darkness, I re-emerge in the basement near the top of the stairs. Listening in, I can hear Mystique say "Letting Pietro threaten the brat was a MISTAKE, Lance. Do you understand the magnitude of your failure?"

I could almost hear Lance 'gulp' in fear! A moment later, I could hear him stammer out a reply "B-b-but Mystique, you were right t-there! If you didn't want him to-"

Mystique cut him off. "I don't need your excuses, Lance. I put you in charge of this group for a reason. Should I change my mind?"

Lance was cowed. Totally! I heard him respond "No, Ma'am. I'll keep a better eye on them."

Mystique said, with a menace in her voice that I really, really envied "You had better, Lance. Now. You know how to make it up to me."

As I wonder what the heck she meant, I heard a chair scrape as it was moved. Then a pair of soft thumps. Did Lance just get on his knees? What's that wet noise?! I was getting weirded out by the rather slurpy sounds coming from their kitchen! I couldn't help it! I was having the most lewd and dirty thoughts about what Lance was doing for, or perhaps too, Mystique. Maybe on his knees...I cannot stay much longer! This is getting embarrassing for me!

Then I heard Mystique clarify it "Good boy, Lance. You have learned to kiss my boots well. Now go to bed, and no more screw ups!"

Lance got up, and scurried to the safety of his room.

Dear Gods and Goddesses! I was so WRONG! How can I ever look either one in the eye again! I don't need a mirror to know that my face is more red than Moscow of the nineteen seventies! I'm going home to take a very cold shower! And soap! Lots of soap! I Fall into Darkness, grateful that I had stocked my new house with the basics. I was going to need them.

BAYVILLE HIGH, LUNCH PERIOD, TUESDAY

I sat with my minions and minionettes. I had already looked at the school's Chess Club sheets. Abdul was paired against different opponents. This made trying to figure out who was his lover, rather more difficult than it really needs to be. I came up with an indirect way to narrow my list of suspects down.

I casually asked my servants "OK. So let's see who is gay, today, in Bayville High. Mary Anne, Mindy, Suzy? You may have noticed those who are technically male, yet ignore our hotness. Who are these offenders? Allen, Danny, Gary and John? Who among the guys, do you honestly believe is not interested in girls? I need a list, so I know who NOT to invite to certain parties. That would be a faux pax! I simply will not make that sort of basic mistake. There just is no good reason for it."

My servants were such good boys and girls, perhaps they deserved a treat. Oh, no! That thought made me think of Lance and Mystique, again! I pretended to cough a few times to cover my reddened face. The worst part was not the sexual innuendo, but rather the appeal it had to me. To make some one kiss my boots, or high heels, for that matter, was sounding like a power trip to me!

Forcing that idea from my brain, I concentrated on the task at hand: Find out who Abdul is secretly gay lovers with. Then take a photo of them in the act, to prove that Abdul is NOT worthy of me!

AFTER SCHOOL, BAYVILLE HIGH PARKING LOT, 2:39 PM

We were all at John and Allen's cars. There was room, if the other girls sat upon their boyfriend's laps. No complaints were ever made by the boys. Pervs! At last I had in my hot little, and perfect, hands, a master list of all the guys who were not swinging our way. Mindy asked why didn't I ask about the girls? I had informed them that it was TOMORROWS project. "One thing at a time. Do a good job, and be thorough. Good job, everyone! Kudos!" I gave hugs to all, so the girls wouldn't get too jealous, as I used my cleavage to best manipulative advantage.

BANKS FAMILY HOME, TUESDAY EVENING, 6:20 PM

I did the whole homework thing with the gang. We did what we had too, and then goofed off. Mr. Banks looked pretty darn good for being Allen's dad. Looks fit, yet distinguished. He certainly does not object to my looks at all. He makes a few excuses to come into the kitchen just to ogle us girls. Mostly me and my feminine perfection! By now it was time to go home, and face Mother over the dinner table. I got dropped off by Mr. Banks, who mentioned to Mother that we kids were Perfect Angels the entire time. I resolved to give Mr. Banks a little 'show' sometime.

In the mean time, after dinner, I looked over the List for suspects. I saw two different names with the initials "R.G."! Despite what I had told Jamal, I still really did need Temple approval for Marriage. It is that big a deal to me! Abdul will fall, one way or another...

THE NEW HOME OF JANICE, TUESDAY NIGHT, 10:00 PM

I have been to bed, and gotten myself back into my new house. I changed into the Dark Suit, and made sure that I had what I needed and none of my features were identifiable. Soon I had double checked the house, and Fell into Darkness.

HOME OF THE SHAHAZARED FAMILY, FRIDAY NIGHT, 11:40 PM

I re-emerged into the normal world from the middle of Abdul's bedroom. I looked very quietly, and very carefully, to see if there was anything I had missed. Some clue to who it was that this wretch was carrying on with. Silently I double check his papers. Going through his pockets, I find a slim notebook. It is well worn, and bent from being in his pocket a long time.

Settling in to read this, I sit cross legged upon the floor, and open up the notebook. It's a list. Names, addresses, phone numbers and E-mail addresses. I dutifully take the time to copy everything. Cover to cover. I'll analyze it later. Putting it back, I realize that I have a lot of potential blackmail material at my fingertips.

Checking the closet, I find a few items. Abdul has an 'adult toy' in a shoebox, in the back of the closet. Inside of a pair of boots, I find a wad of cash. Nowhere NEAR as much as Mystique's stash, but, hey, a set of $50's , $20"s, $10"s, and a single $100! Well. It does come in handy. Pocketing it, I decide to count it later.

Finding nothing else worth my attention, I Fall into Darkness, and go to my new home, to drop everything off. As I put it all away, I counted the cash. It totals $460. Not bad. I can pay all of my new utility bills with half of this. Of course, I will need more money at some point. I wonder if I can get some info on the really rich people in town. Other than Xavier! No way, no how! I am NOT stupid! I am not getting anywhere NEAR a pair of Telepaths! Now I pack up, change into my PJ's again, and Fall into Darkness again.


	11. Chapter 11: Taking out the Crazy Chick

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

NOTE: I found the PERFECT soundtrack for Janice: Her Theme Music shall be; Nox Arcana "Night of the Wolf" Have a listen to it as she Falls into Darkness and sneaks around! I stumbled upon in on Youtube!

Chapter 11: Taking out the Crazy Chick

BAYVILLE HIGH PARKING LOT, AFTER SCHOOL, 3:03 PM

After watching Wanda have a melt down, I was impressed with her scary "Hex Bolt" power as she sent Todd Tolansky, AKA; Toad, crashing into the trash dumpster. Screaming at him that she does not, and will not ever, like him! She Hexed the dumpster to roll away and crash into the trees! Yikes! I think that she is both unstable and untrustworthy. I need to deal with her BEFORE she is used against me.

THE NEW HOME OF JANICE, WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON, 3:43 PM

I have a new plan. I will take out the crazy chick before she is used against me, or just goes insanely dangerous in my presence. I am so glad that Mother and Father are sick in bed. Nobody to check on me, tonight. I will need to steel myself against my own fears and issues, if I am to go through with this plan. Now to find the local funeral homes. I have a few props to borrow…

THE FUNERAL HOME "RESTFUL SUNSETS", BAYVILLE, WEDNESDAY, 8:22 PM

I re-emerge from the Darkness, into the funeral home's basement. Looking around, I see several big drawers set into the walls, and it is really cold in here. This must be where the unburied corpses are kept. Now to see if I can borrow what I need...

THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE, WEDNESDAY NIGHT, 9:33 PM

Now I have everything set up. The one light down here is on, but the circuit is off at the main electrical panel. The panel is behind the stairs, and blocked from easy view by a few boxes. I can peer around them to see perfectly. Underneath the light is my surprise. I have kept my laughter in check, and arranged the surprise for maximum effect. In order to see it, she will need the light on, which I will control. Now the 'FUN' begins, as I Fall into Darkness…

Arriving upstairs in Wanda's closet, which is open a crack, I can see that she has most of her lights out, as she studies on her PC. Whispering softly I quietly call out "Basement. You belong. The Basement…"

As I saw her jerk upright, I knew the unstable witch would fall for it. She stayed still for a few more seconds, then, hearing nothing else, she tried to ignore me...Silly girl. Again, i whispered "Basement...Come…." Wanda spun around looking for the source of the whisper, but I was already Falling into Darkness.

Re-emerging under her bed, I watch her open the closet, only to see it empty. Softly I whisper again "Basement...You belong. Waiting for you..." Wearing this she spins around, looking for the whisperer-Me! No luck. I wait a moment and try again.

"Basement...You belong…" And then I Fall into Darkness, only to re-emerge in the closet again. Seeing her terrified eyes looking around frantically has made me happy! Oh this is too much fun! Seeing her come to the closet again I Fall into Darkness again.

Watching her from under her bed, I see her pace back and forth, until she sits back down at her computer. The stupid cow hasn't even turned on a single light! Talk about dim! I wait a few minutes, and begin again.

"Basement...You belong...Waiting for you…" I hold my breath, as Wanda JUMPS up and has Hex Power glowing on her hands…

"WHO said that?!" She was definitely spooked. Wanda opens the closet wide, and looks inside. As she walks to the bed, I simply re-emerge, under her desk, curled up in a ball. As she got up from looking under her bed, I re-emerged in the corner of the closet. Using a gloved hand, I slowly close the closet door.

It made a tiny noise, and this was actually in my favor! I Fell into Darkness before she could turn around! Re-emerging under her bed, I watched her stand very, very still. I could imagine hearing her heart pounding from here!

From under the bed I whisper "Basement...Mommy...Waiting…" then Fall into Darkness, only to re-emerge in the hall closet. Listening to momentary silence. Then, I hear her. She sounds as if she is turning the room inside out! I desperately keep my laughter inside my head.

I few minutes later, I hear her door open. She walks past, and I do nothing as she goes down stairs. Falling into Darkness, I re-emerge in the downstairs closet. The one nearest the front door. I don't need special hearing to catch every word from Wanda.

"If ANYBODY has been pranking me, 'fess-up NOW or else!" I could only imagine everyone staring at her. For almost a full minute NOBODY made a sound. I stayed as still as possible.

Mystique asked Wanda "What happened?" Wanda murmured something. Mystique assured her that everyone in the house was right there. Nobody had been upstairs at all, for at least twenty minutes.

Wanda was not happy, and not giving out much information, either, because Mystique pressed Wanda for details of this 'prank'. Wanda was saying something. As she would be busy for a moment, I Fell into Darkness.

Re-emerging in Wanda's room, I looked around. Seeing the lights still mostly off, I unscrewed the main light bulb, unplugged the lamp just enough that it looks like it simply worked it's way loose. Then I got into the closet, closed the closet door most of the way, and waited. Sure enough, a minute or two after that, Wanda re-entered her room.

She sat down at her PC's glowing screen, and seemed uncomfortable. I waited until she relaxed a bit. Then I let her have it with more whispering "Basement...Mommy….Waiting"

I looked to see her reaction, and I could almost smell the fear coming off of her! Risking another short whisper I intoned "Basement...Mommy….Waiting…." Then I immediately Fell into Darkness, and re-emerged into the basement, at the panel.

I could hear her clunky, heavy boots hit each stair all the way from the top floor! Waiting, I held my breath. As she opened the basement door, I smiled with true malice in my happy heart!

Ignoring the rest of the Brotherhoodlums, Wanda slowly walked down the steps..to her doom. As she reached for the chain that turned on the light, I already flipped the switch! SCREAMS! Wanda's SCREAMS of utter Horror! The woman's corpse, standing there with arms outstretched, as if reaching for her, was my surprise. A real corpse I borrowed from the funeral home.

Wanda's SCREAMS were nearly inhuman. I revelled in her suffering, but knew I needed to act quickly. Flipping the light switch off, I plunged the basement into darkness. Swiftly taking ahold of my surprise with one hand I was ready to Fall into Darkness with it. Seeing Wanda standing utterly still with TERROR, I gently caressed Wanda's face in the blackness, whispering "Die for Mommy…"

THE FUNERAL HOME "RESTFUL SUNSETS", BAYVILLE, WEDNESDAY, 10:02 PM

I put my surprise back where I got her. Of course I removed the parts that forced the arms outwards. I also removed her from the wooden stand, which had stood her upright. Taking my extras, I Fall into Darkness.

THE NEW HOME OF JANICE, WEDNESDAY NIGHT, 10:12 PM

I was very tired. I was going straight to bed, when I got home. I was so freaking giddy, that I was running on pure adrenaline. Falling into Darkness, I was exhausted.

THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, WEDNESDAY NIGHT, 10:37 PM

I was already dressed in my PJ's, and simply appeared on my bed. Crawling into bed, I didn't even remember my head hitting the pillow.

BAYVILLE HIGH, LUNCH PERIOD, THURSDAY

I noticed that Wanda wasn't in school today. I casually asked my minions "Where is the Brotherhoodlum sister? She isn't sneaking around, hurting people, is she?"

My minions were now concerned. After all, we know that Wanda had been in an Asylum for the Mad. This made her so much more dangerous than your run-of-the-mill mutant. After Mindy, Mary Anne and Suzy made a few inquiries, I was told that "Wanda was excused from school today for medical reasons."

To cover up my involvement, I pretended to misunderstand the nature of the 'medical reasons'. "So what happened? Did she have an accident? Did she eat Kitty Pryde's cooking?" My minions were, of course, clueless. This gave me plausible deniability, as they also think that I had no idea what happened.

I walked over to the Brotherhoodlums. "So. I hear that the Wicked Witch of Bayville is out sick. Did she eat some of Kitty Pryde's cooking? Or maybe it was Todd kissing her! Heavens know that he tries enough! So. What happened?"

The Brotherhoodlums glared at me. Lance stood up, and I took a step back. After all I am a girl, he is a bad boy, and I just ticked him off. He said to me "Whadda YOU care? Gonna tell those Friends Of Humanity masters of yours? Huh?"

I nodded and acted like I got caught "It-It's not that simple. I just needed to tell them-" Pietro cut me off.

"Yougottalottanerveyoubitch!" I needed a moment to replay that in my head. Pietro didn't think I could so he restated it, slowly enough to understand. You have got a lot of nerve, you bitch!"

I looked offended. Answering him back. "Well, I just wanted to know if she is sick, and do we need to use anti-bacterial hand soaps again?"

Todd piped up with "Yo! Wanda is just havin' a rough day, yo. Leave her alone."

I looked at him, with questions on my face, and in my eyes. In truth, I was curious as to how much he knew about what had happened to her last night. I allowed them to mis-read the look in my eyes, and Fred said "She went bonkers."

That is when all hell broke loose! Lance, Pietro, and even Todd were all yelling at fat Fred "Nice job, Blob!" Said Pietro.

"Way to spill the beans, Blob!" shrieked Todd.

Lance said to the Brotherhoodlums "Enough! Shut it, all of you. We have enough to deal with."

To me, Lance said "Go back to your own table, flatscan. You are NOT welcome here."

I left, and went back to my minions and told them the truth "Frederick Dukes, the fattest guy in school, said that, and I am quoting 'She went bonkers' unquote. Does anyone have any idea WHY?"

Of course nobody did, which I was glad for, but pretended to want to know. It's been a tiring, yet satisfying day...


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Detective

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

NOTE: I found the PERFECT soundtrack for Janice: Her Theme Music shall be; Nox Arcana "Night of the Wolf" Have a listen to it as she Falls into Darkness and sneaks around! I stumbled upon in on Youtube!

Chapter 12: Dark Detective

FAMILY HOME OF THE NECK'T FAMILY, THURSDAY EVENING, DINNER TIME

Mother and Father seemed better than yesterday, but still sick. I was glad for the reprieve it has given me. I made dinner, and served everyone, as is appropriate. Jamal seems to really like my American style 'Steak and Potatoes' dinner. Father obviously approved as well. Mother...Mother is Mother.

Father is in his bathrobe, as is Mother. Mother, however, is also wrapped up in a blanket. Complaining of feeling chilly, Mother seems to need constant attention. Unlike me, she does not deserve such good treatment. At least when I ask for attention, I actually merit the adoration! Still, I need to keep up appearances. Working hard to make everyone as happy as I can, I almost miss the update on the news.

"Repeating this story, I am Crystal Amberson, for WMBV. Earlier this afternoon, at Goode and Freid Asylum, a series of explosions rocked the facility. Several patients escaped. The tally of dead and injured is shaky, but estimates point to at least one dead, and more than half a dozen injured."

The anchorman asked some idiotic question, and Crystal answered it. Frankly, I was feeling bad that I didn't deal with Wanda more...permanently. It would have saved others. It also would have prevented the Anti-Mutant crowd from using it against us. I did hear the next bit, and I had been dreading it.

"Yes, Chuck, we have also been hearing the same allegations. I have no confirmation either way, Chuck. It could have been a Mutant Related Incident, but again, we have no proof at this time…"

JANICE'S NEW HOME, BAYVILLE, THURSDAY NIGHT, 9:52 PM

Re-emerging from the Darkness, in my own home, I feel safer. No one knows that I have this place. Well, actually there are the utility companies, and the Realtor. I can find some way of fixing that, I'm sure. Right now, I need to get out from under the threat of Marriage to that odious little weakling, Abdul Shahazared.

I need to figure out who he is getting together with for 'Chess Club' on Fridays. I am amazed that his parents have been so willfully blind! Blind to Abdul's obvious Preferences, and to the fake Chess Club Meetings on Friday! I cannot afford to be blind to anything. This is way too important to me, and to my future!

Using the notebook that I copied from Abdul, I begin to piece together a network. A network of three types of people. First, and largest, is a group of normal friends. Online Gaming buddies. The second is much smaller, and hard to deduce, but these are probably gay guys. The third is the smallest, and most hypothetical: Those Online Gaming buddies who are also gay guys.

Now, I know what most people would be thinking: How can you deduce this from the lists. Well, I see the following; Online Gaming buddies are listed by Game. The probable gay guys are listed with a number of stars. Not everyone with a star has a Game listed with them. Rather few, do, actually. It looks like a little black book, with names and number of stars. I COULD be wrong, and the stars are Chess Rankings. I admit that I am not perfect. I just deserve to be.

After looking at the clock, I can see that I need to get home, to have enough time to sleep. Other than using my power to Fall into Darkness, I don't seem to get all that sleepy any more. Either I get my 'rest' from a smaller amount of sleep than before, or I only get tired from using my power now. It's time to go home, and to bed.

BAYVILLE HIGH, SCIENCES HALLWAY, BETWEEN THIRD AND FOUR PERIOD

I checked the Chess Match Boards, and found both 'RG' people. I can only hope that one of them is the correct 'RG'. The first is Randy Grand. The other is Robert Green. I need to check a few things about each. I will not wait. I am going to use my Study Hall to study my two candidates.

Going to the Make Out Closet, I find it occupied. I know this because they left a shoelace tied around the door knob. Also I can hear the sounds of a girl and a guy making kissy-sounds. I go to the AV closet. This is never really locked, although it officially should be. Nobody bothers, because most cell phones give a better quality of both Audio and Video. Stepping inside, I close the door, and Fall into Darkness.

FAMILY HOME OF ROBERT GREEN, BAYVILLE, FRIDAY MORNING, 11:17 AM

Re-emerging from the Darkness, I finally found the darn place. I should have done this last night, but I needed to get some rest. Now, however, I am here. Looking around the place, I easily find Robert's room. This guy is NOT related to my minion, Suzy Green.

OH MY! This room is...dedicated to Star Wars/Star Trek. I never could tell the difference, and could hardly care less. I must admit that this Robert Green is quite the Collector! An ENTIRE WALL is a dedicated display cabinet. There must be FIVE HUNDRED action figures in this thing! IT HAS INDIVIDUAL LIGHTS FOR EACH FIGURINE! There is an alarm system on the glass!

Ignoring the Wall of Geekdom, I begin looking in the desk. Nothing incriminating. The bed, the closet and the computer all are void of anything useful. I cannot access the computer. I have tried guessing the Password twice. Even I know that getting a wrong answer three times is BAD. I do NOT want Robert Green to know that anybody was here. Hmmm. Checking the drawers as a formality does register a 'hit' for me!

There, underneath his heavy sweaters, I find naughty pics of Robert himself with some older guy! Nothing with Abdul, though. Still, it IS a start. Checking further, I find only frustration. I cannot imagine where such blackmail treasure is buried, but I need to move my perfect posterior. Falling into Darkness, I went home first to change. Then I aim for Randy Grand's basement.

THE GRAND FAMILY HOME, BAYVILLE, FRIDAY MORNING, 11: 47 AM

Re-emerging in the basement was easy, because I know that this house is just around the corner from my new house. Taking a good look around, I find Randy's room. I find it to be really suspect. There are NO posters of even Sci-Fi girls. Going through his stuff in record time, I find a goldmine. His computer is unlocked! I sit down and am thankful that my Dark Suit has gloves! Thank you, me!

There are hidden gems here, and I found them under the folder marked Calendar. I find the Chess Club reference! Tonight at 4:00 PM, right here. There is even a chess board on it's own table. I also find a few pics, saved to his hard drive. EEEWWWWW! YUCK! What the HECK is wrong with these kids! I save it to a memory/data key. I also stake out a good place for the camera shot of the bed.

BAYVILLE HIGH, FRIDAY AFTERNOON, LUNCH PERIOD, 12:34 PM

I re-emerged into the AV closet, and walked out in time to make an entrance for lunch. When my dear minions asked where I had gone too, I reply "I ditched Study Hall for an errand. My parents are still sick, you know." This did two things: First, it gave me that alibi I needed. Second, it gave me admiration that I was supposedly a good daughter who dotes upon her sick family. I text Jamal with the place/time of Abdul's affair. Now I simply need to wait for showtime.

THE GRAND FAMILY HOME, BAYVILLE, FRIDAY AFTERNOON, 3: 47 PM

Jamal had come through in a big way! He was waiting around the corner, sitting in his car. I had let him know that I was setting up a camera to catch them in the act. I would text him when to 'accidentally' barge in.

As I waited in his closet, Randy Grand came in and began changing into a pair of shorts and a 'wife-beater' shirt. He seems normal looking, but looks are often deceiving. By 3:57 PM, I was 'treated' to Abdul's appearance. The two didn't even pretend that this was a chess game. It was obvious that Abdul was the 'wife' in this relationship. I kept my lunch down by sheer will.

After just five minutes, it was unspeakable! Jamal showed up and went to the front door, which seems to have been left unlocked for Abdul. The two lovers didn't notice Jamal's entry, until he walked into the bedroom. I jumped out snapping picture after picture. Nasty stuff, but I needed to out Abdul, to save myself! Then Jamal and I ran for the car! Abdul was openly crying. Randy just seemed stunned, because he didn't say or do anything, but stare like a deer in the headlights.

THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, BAYVILLE, FRIDAY EVENING, 4:31 PM

Now home, Jamal and I were thoroughly disgusted by what we had seen. I admit it. I, Janice Neck't, am a Homophobe. So what? Deal with it. Jamal is probably a Homophobe as well, given how green-at-the-gills he looks. Poor Jamal. I must get Mindy to take his mind off of it all.

In fact, Jamal is only one year younger than I, but looks more like he should be a year older. It's the well muscled build, and height from his most recent growth spurt. Perhaps Mindy would be a nice dating match for Jamal. I know it can't go any further than dating, though. Jamal's impending Marriage has been set in stone for sixteen years. Hannah K'wandash is a pretty little thing. Sixteen year old cutie pie, for my little brother. I only hope Jamal can be happy with her.

Now I need to confront the High Priest of the Temple. For that, I will need Jamal's help. The Temple Priesthood needs to see this proof, before Mother does. I go and check on Mother and Father. Both are asleep, with the television tuned to the Discovery Channel.

I go back downstairs, and find Jamal still looking grossed out. I gently pat his broad back, and say "Jamal? Try to think of sexy little Hannah? Imagine Hannah in a thong bikini, or something. We need to get to the Temple, and speak to the High Priest. Mother and Father are asleep. Now is the best time."

Jamal nodded I called the Temple's number. Explaining that I needed to see the High Priest on a matter of Temple business. We are given permission and we go back to his car. Leaving a note for Mother and Father, which is a vague mention of an 'errand', Jamal and I go to the Temple.

TEMPLE OF THE TRUE SUMERIAN FAITH, BAYVILLE, FRIDAY EVENING, 5:03 PM

Jamal and I got out of his car, and we walked respectfully into the temple. The Temple was disguised as a Private Club; The House of Inanna. Jamal and I were unobtrusively allowed inside by one of the Attendants. Making our proper shows of piety, we were brought to the waiting room.

Four minutes later, Jamal were seated in front of Aziz Nagi, High Priest of the Temple. Jamal and I explained what we had seen. I honestly told His Eminence why I intuited that there was something 'not right' with Abdul Shahazared. After twenty six minutes of explanations, we were finally allowed to shut up, and wait in the waiting room.

Fifteen minutes later, we were called back into the office. High Priest Nagi was clearly disturbed, but, we were not the focus of his frown. In fact, just a minute later, Abdul Shahazared showed up. I don't need to read minds to understand that Abdul hopes to avoid Temple Censure. Abdul looked terrified, although I really don't know why. The worst that could happen is that he'll be convinced to become a Temple Eunuch,and it's not like Abdul is at ALL masculine anyway. Abdul obviously wants to be a girl, so why not a change.

After Abdul admitted, crying the whole time, that the pictures were showing the truth, Mr. Nagi, as the Temple's High Priest had us wait back in the waiting room. Abdul was sobbing, and Jamal looked really uncomfortable. I was curious, though, and sought to find out WHY Abdul was so scared.

Addressing Abdul a few times to get his attention, I finally got through to him. "ABDUL! What the Pits of Tiamat is wrong? You CLEARLY are NOT a real manly type, and you WANT to be treated more like a girl, right?"

Abdul looked miserable, but nodded a sad 'yes'. I continued on.

"Abdul...If you do become a Temple Eunuch, then you are no longer required to pretend to be a regular guy. You can be with Randy like that, and NOBODY from the Temple could fault you for it! You could be FREE to be open about the love between the pair of you! Isn't that better than hiding it? I mean, you were NOT fooling me, nor Jamal, nor most other people. We could ALL tell, ever since we were kids, that you were not a straight guy, Abdul. This is your chance to make it right. To stop hiding it."

Abdul began crying MORE! I have NO IDEA what the heck is wrong with him! Jamal even looks confused by Abdul's apparent rejection of my flawless logic! Taking a moment I try another way.

"Abdul? Sweety? Tell us why I am wrong. Please?"

I noticed that the High Priest had been there, in his open doorway, for at least a minute. I saw Mr. Nagi nod to me, and call Abdul inside. Before he shut the door, Mr. Nagi sent us home. "Janice Neck't, consider yourself free of any obligations to wed, Abdul Shahazared. I will speak to your parents, as well as his. Go home, in peace."

We left. I hid my gleeful triumph with masterful grace. I deliberately kept a strong frown upon my face to hide the smile of JOY I felt. I was ONLY sorry that I could not be there when Abdul goes under the knife. Oh well.


	13. Chapter 13: Lost to Darkness

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

NOTE: I found the PERFECT soundtrack for Janice: Her Theme Music shall be; Nox Arcana "Night of the Wolf" Have a listen to it as she Falls into Darkness and sneaks around! I stumbled upon in on Youtube!

Chapter 13: Lost to Darkness

THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, SATURDAY MORNING, 9:09 AM

The fallout from outing Abdul was as I expected. Jamal was given pity at having to have witness such horror. Mother had another opinion of me, though. I ruined all her plans to get rid of me, by giving me away to that useless freak! *sigh*

"I don't know why you had to push that poor boy into the arms of another boy, Janice. I just know that if you had been nicer to him, kissed him a few times, then he would have been fine…"

I swear that I wanted to kill that witch! Instead I exercised great restraint in merely refuting her invalid claims, with words. "No, Mother. Abdul was ALWAYS gay. He even admitted it. Mr. Nagi said that being honest in the Temple is very important. Speaking of important, Abdul will now be important to the Temple."

I thought to myself #Now Abdul will also be very impotent! Ha ha! Not that he was very potent before.#

Mother said nothing, but glared at me. She was obviously blaming me for failing to fall into her sick and twisted trap. I pretended not to notice, and simply said "As to marriage prospects, Mother, there IS Johnny Sha'azzer/Shelly. He would make an excellent match for me. Strong, handsome, healthy, smart. Johnny is a good match for my own strength, beauty, excellent health and top notch grades. His family is almost as long standing, in the Temple, as our family. Johnny Sha'azzer is THE perfect match for me, Mother."

Father looked thoughtful, and, it was obvious to me that he was going to recommend Johnny Sha'azzer as my fiance. Father looked at me and Jamal, saying to us both "Your Mother and I have a few things to discuss. I'm sure that you two can find things to do that will keep you out of trouble. Remember that we have a Service at Temple tonight at seven. I expect you two to be back here no later than four thirty, for dinner. Then we'll get ready for Temple. Understood?"

Jamal and I were completely understanding. After making it clear that we would be on time, Jamal and I went about our day separately. I had things to do at my secret house, and Jamal had girls to chase. Or is that, Jamal had girls to be CHASED BY? Every month, at least one girl asks me for an introduction to Jamal. I use this as a means of getting favors from both the girl, and from Jamal. Jamal sees me as an older sister, who is looking out for her younger brother by pointing out potential conquests for him. I actually kind of like doing that. Jamal IS my younger brother, after all…

SECRET HOUSE OF JANICE NECK'T, SATURDAY AFTERNOON 3:08 PM

I had to take care of my home. I started with the upper floor, then began working my way down to the basement. I had taken a long time. I was tired, but satisfied. Working hard was not something that I shunned, I simply was cost/benefit conscious. In this case, I was happy to spend the time to clean MY property. As soon as I was done, I had to rest a few minutes.

Checking things online, I find that my minions have had a productive day. The list of suspected mutants, and other 'enemies of America' had been made. They had even set it up so that there were simple three letter acronyms for what the deal was with each suspect. For instance, MNT meant mutant, while LBN meant lesbian, or even PRT Political or Religious Terrorist. There were several names of kids right here in high school that had more than one strike against them. Pietro Maximoff was listed as: MNT (Mutant), PRT(Political or Religious Terrorist) , BIS (Bisexual).

I had to laugh. Kitty Pryde had the following: MNT(Mutant), DRH (Dangerous Road Hazard), PTC (Poison Through Cooking), PRT (Political or Religious Terrorist). I found the idea that Kitty Pryde could be a terrorist funny! Then I stopped laughing when I realised that the list's organizer must have anti-Semitic tendencies. My people are not Jewish, but we remember, all too well, the progroms that are often levied against those who are found to be different. I will speak to my minions and correct this error.

THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, SATURDAY EVENING, 8:27 PM

Services were...Interesting. All the guys there were a bit green, and twitchy. Men. Who can understand them? I mean, it WAS done all in accordance with Holy Law, and Tradition. Oddly enough, Abdul seemed happy afterwards. Like a burden was lifted from his shoulders. Probably sick of the secrecy. He even had a chance to refuse, and/or lay blame. Instead, he actually thanked me.

Abdul is now Of The Temple. His Father has been given special blessings for 'the gift' of his son. Also, I hear that since Mr. Shahazared's wife died two years ago, he will be given a chance to re-marry. Widow Khamaj is several years younger than he is, but several years older than most unmarried men in the Temple. The blessings probably will entail some modern fertility treatments.

When we got back, and Mother, Father and Jamal went to bed early. Jamal and Father were disturbed by the ceremony. Mother was angered that I escaped the doom she had wished for me. I was restless. Telling everyone that I was going to bed early as well, I got ready for it. Sure enough, Mother came in to check on me just forty five minutes later. Ten minutes later, I Fell into Darkness.

THE DARKNESS

All is peaceful here. Nothing can hurt me. Nothing can find me. I sense the vastness of Eternal Darkness around me. Soothed by it's comforting embrace, I let myself drift. Soaring, drifting, falling, swooping, and rising again, I explore this Realm. My Realm. For fun, I allow my eyes to change back to human-seeming, and there is, of course, no change. Restoring my Dark Vision while inside here is DIFFERENT! I CAN SEE! I CAN REALLY SEE!

There is a sea of Darkness all around me. It ebbs and flows, like water, or perhaps like mist. The Darkness around me has been carrying me as I willed to go hither and yon. Delighted! Entranced. So many words for this wondrous feeling that the Darkness evokes in me! I don't need anything, or anybody! Who cares about stupid minions, or Mother and her stupid plots. Why care about anything, or anybody? I RULE here! I am the rightful ruler of the Darkness.

I see so much. The Realm of Darkness seems to stretch FOREVER! I love it! Soaring and flying in this place that I now call home, I am truly FREE! No school. No Mother. No problems. Just freedom. I have no idea how big this place is, and I am eager to explore it all! The Darkness...How can I explain it?

It isn't really solid, yet I can touch it, and be touched by it in turn. It isn't invisible, but it's not really hindering my vision. It is black in color, yet I can now see through it. It's a solid, because it carries me along. It's a liquid because it acts much like a fluid. It's a gas, because it does nothing to hinder my passage any more than air. It. It simply is. I cannot really explain it. It simply is, and I love it here. I was going to go to my new house, but, this is my real home, no matter where I sleep, or keep my stuff. I wonder what would happen if I let something from outside just...go. What if I let go of something from the outside, while in here? I'm going to try it.

Taking a moment to arrive at my new house, and then to go outside to grab a few stones and a fallen branch. Falling into Darkness I am blind again! *sigh* Resuming human vision, then resuming Dark Vision allows me to see in here. I was hoping that once done, I would not have to re-set (as it were) my vision each time. Oh well. Still, at least I CAN see here now!

Letting go of the branch, I watch it intently. Nothing seems to be happening. It's just kind of...there. I try the stone, next. Same thing. After five boring minutes, I do notice something. The two items begin to drift towards one another. It's like the matter is attracted to each other. Gravity! Of course. Silly me. The mass of each object affects a gravitational pull on the other. Did I EVER imply that I was less than brilliant? As if! I simply had been expecting something more exciting. Consumed by Darkness Itself, or something. Oh well. Perhaps I can use this effect to act as extra storage.

Oh. My. Goodness.

What an idea! Since I can travel this way, and slip items out of darkened spaces, perhaps I can reach into my pockets, which are dark, to pull out what I have set in here! I don't know if it will work, but I am now going to try. Stepping out of Darkness, and into my new basement, I take a moment to relax. After several seconds, I concentrate on the branch and stone. Reaching into my pocket, I grope for Darkness with my fingertips, and my Power. My hand went into Darkness! My hand is well past the limits of my physical pocket!

Willing the Darkness to bring me the branch, I concentrate. More. Harder. I CAN FEEL IT! I HAVE THE BRANCH! Oh crap! It's too big to fit inside my pocket, so there isn't room to pull it through! The stone! I try for the stone next! It's small enough. Concentrating hard I Call to Darkness to bring it to me. I HAVE IT! I pull the stone from Darkness, through my pocket and back into the realm of light!

Nearly drunk with giddy delight, I practice this a few more times, before Falling back into Darkness, where I belong. I feel so happy. I guess that this is what being drunk must be like! Soaring and swooping with restored vision, I grab the branch to tack back with me, I continue to play here in my Realm. I have lost track of time, but I don't really care. I am happy! I am Janice Neck't! I am The Queen of Darkness!


	14. Chapter 14: Excuses and Escapes

The Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Properties. I make no money, please do not sue me! Please review, and enjoy. I only claim Jance Neck't and other Original Characters.

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

# # = Special Action or Sound

NOTE: I found the PERFECT soundtrack for Janice: Her Theme Music shall be; Nox Arcana "Night of the Wolf" Have a listen to it as she Falls into Darkness and sneaks around! I stumbled upon in on Youtube!

Chapter 14: Excuses & Escapes

THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, SUNDAY MORNING, 10:04 AM

I re-emerged from Darkness in my closet. It was barely dark enough for me to use. My bedroom itself was too bright to enter directly. Oops! This means that I was late. Really late! Looking at the clock, I could see that I was in deep trouble. Father or Mother typically would make sure that I am up around nine in the morning on the weekends. This means that I have been 'missing' for an hour!

"Crap." I whispered. Now I have to think of some excuse to escape the doom that awaits me. What plausible excuse could I come up with? Thinking about it for a few minutes I grabbed my jogging suit, and sunglasses. Then I went back into the closet and into the darkest corner. Falling into Darkness, I went to my House.

Changing quickly, I jogged straight home. I did work up a sweat as this is a good distance from my family home. This, too, will work in my favor. After all, I really CAN say that I was working up a sweat jogging! Even better, I was seen by several neighbors as I neared home. Waving to Mrs. Smith as I jogged by, I pretended that everything was normal. Waving back from her porch, as she replaced the scarecrow with a Santa, Mrs. Smith smiled at me.

As I rounded the corner I had been mentally rehearsing what I would say, and how to say it. Sure enough, I saw my Father walking up the street towards me. I casually jogged up to him.

I calmly greeted him "Hi, Father!"

Father saw me jogging, in my jogging suit, and sweating a bit from the effort. As the assumption became obvious upon his face, I pretended ignorance. When he was only three steps from me, I stopped going forwards, but continued jogging in place. With a look of relief upon Father's face, I could begin to seem concerned.

I asked him "What's wrong, Father?"

Father watched me for a moment and said "We missed you when we Broke the Fast. I take it that you have been busy jogging all morning?"

I answered, mostly honestly "Yes, Father. Keeping in shape takes a lot work! Especially with my weakness for Dove Dark Chocolates…"

Father grinned as he did, indeed, recall that particular vice of mine. "Well, Janice, we must get back before Mother has a fit…"

I stopped jogging, and smiled at him "OK, Father. I guess I'm close enough to stop. Unless you want to join me?"

Father smiled again, ruefully this time, and said "Sorry, Sweetie, but I'm too out of shape! I'd die before making it home…"

I replied "Nonsense, Father! I bet that you could still rip most other dads in half!"

"Flatterer! Come on. Jamal is worried as well."

We went home, and Mother looked...unhappy, for just a second or two. She recovered well, and Father never seemed to notice anyway. I just had a wonderful night, and she had to be UNHAPPY at my safe return! I have NO IDEA why she seems to hate me, but the feeling is quickly becoming mutual! Mother is a problem. Soon, however, I will be eighteen, and out of her vile grasp.

Making myself smile as if I love Mother as I once had, I enter the room and give her and Jamal each a smile. Still covered in sweat from jogging, I refrained from hugging, but waved as I went to shower.

THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, SUNDAY AFTERNOON, 2:44 PM

Having showered and re-dressed for the day, it was time to get together with Mindy Smith, Mary Anne Maretti, and Suzy Green. We were having our weekend homework session. I am SO glad that Mindy Smith is NOT related to the Mrs. Smith that I had jogged past! Mindy's mom is the sweet and friendly sort. If I had jogged past her house, she would have insisted that I sit with them for a bit, and have given me something cool to drink…Hmm. Maybe I am SORRY the it wasn't Mindy's house that I had jogged by. She probably would have been a great alibi, as well as let me use her phone. Oh well.

Mindy, Mary Anne and Suzy arrived together in the car of John Hiller-Suzy's boyfriend. Guys were forbidden at these things, otherwise we'd NEVER get our stupid homework done! Cursing whoever came up with the idea of homework, I got my circle of study-buddies together. We sat around the kitchen table and, as usual, my minions were treating my brother like eye-candy. Ugh!

BAYVILLE HIGH, CAFETERIA, MONDAY AFTERNOON 12:08 AM

I noticed that the whack-job witch was still absent! Goody! I hope that she is the asylum's permanent resident. How long she'd actually be there was a matter of conjecture, but I had hopes that it would be for at least the rest of the school year.

Still, I was feeling reasonably happy. My expanding power with Darkness as well as keeping my secret made for a happy Janice. Mindy and Suzy were discussing some boy band. I used to really care, but now it all seems so childish! Still, I pretended interest. I half listened as they babbled on and on.

When asked for my opinion, I was able to give an informed one. "Clearly, the Freak Legion is just a fad. They are only capitalizing upon the Anti-Mutant hysteria, by making 'Mutants Are Evil' type songs. In a few years, most of their current fans will refuse to admit to ever having listened to them. Fad groups are easily spotted if they have a one-dimensional gimmick. Where are the band members of 'Devo' now? 'Whip it' was pretty much their only real hit. If you are dependant upon a gimmick, then you have no substance. Compare Devo with others of the same era: Sting, Billy Joel and John Cougar. It's obvious that fad groups are never going to last."

Even though my minions were definitely anti-mutant to the core, there was unassailable proof to my words of wisdom. Apparently the Instituted table heard me, as they were now staring at me. I was not amused.

I scolded them "Don't get your hopes up. I am simply telling the truth. Fad groups NEVER last, no matter what the gimmick is. It's simply a...Law of the Music Biz. I have coined a phrase!"

My minions were impressed, but I knew they would be. After all, it's ME! Nodding graciously at my minions accolades, I smiled indulgently at the Instituted and the Brotherhoodlums. They ARE lucky to have me around to grace their worthless lives with MY wonderful presence!

THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, MONDAY EVENING, 4:25 PM

Mindy, Mary Anne and Suzy were all gathered around the kitchen table as we worked on Mrs. Winter boring homework. The Robot gave us enough Math homework to choke MIT! Still, it had to be done. Working through the math was nasty, but we had some laughs as we also discussed the stupefied looks upon the Instituted and Brotherhoodlums had when I had made my pronouncement.

By the time the girls and I were done, dinner was ready, and, of course my minions were invited. This was normal for me. If I went to any of their homes, their Moms would have invited us to dinner, and we'd have accepted! After dinner we had to get to our other homework, namely World History. At least the teacher isn't a total jerk. He only assigns moderate amounts of homework. All too soon, it was time for the girls to go home. Father took them all home, and I was already getting out of the shower when he got back. I have plans for tonight.

THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE, TUESDAY MORNING, 1:23 AM

I had re-emerged from Darkness in the basement. It was quiet, and I had already been to my secret house, gotten in costume. I had typed up and printed a letter to Mystique. Now I just needed to make peaceful contact with Mystique. If I were uniformed, I'd be foolish enough to make direct contact. That would get my perfect bum handed to me, and the files would be in her hands without anything except pain and injuries for me. Screw that! I am leaving a note for her to see if she is interested in a swap.

Taking great care to avoid detection, I soon find that the whole house is asleep. Wanda's room is empty. No surprise there. Using my powers, I have invaded the rooms of each member of the Brotherhood. Although, in the cases of Toad and Blob, I soon wished that I had not! Yuck! Lance looked kinda hot, asleep with his shirt off, and little more than a sheet covering him from the waist down...I admit it. I peaked, and while not quite muscular enough for my tastes, Kitty will be happy with those abs! I seriously considered taking a more daring peak, but he seemed restless, and I had business to attend to.

Setting the sealed envelope down upon the kitchen table, I double checked that I was unobserved and that I had not left any fingerprints. Of course I was in full costume, with mask and gloves, but why take chances. Falling into Darkness I returned home.

The Letter had been simple:

To: Mystique

From: The Queen of Darkness

I am willing to exchange information with you via letter drop.

I am in possession of the Files from the Friends of Humanity, with an update on the status of one mutant.

I only seek the following information:

Concerning "Cerebro"

How does it work?

What is the maximum range?

Does anything counter it's detection abilities?

If there are any duplicates, how many are there?

This is what I offer. I will deliver unto you half of the files from the FOH, and you deliver onto me, half the information that I requested. I shall have the old, condemned police station's entry desk watched for your reply.

Respectfully,

The Queen of Darkness

THE NECK'T FAMILY HOME, TUESDAY MORNING, 6:04 AM

I was feeling pretty good despite the lack of sleep. Never taking any chances with my secret, checked to make sure that my eyes passed for human. Thankfully, I am very female, so carrying around a compact mirror, and using it, were completely normal. It also let me double check my mascara. I do excellent make up, if i do say so myself, and I do! I do!

BAYVILLE HIGH, CAFETERIA, TUESDAY AFTERNOON 12:33 PM

Nearly done with eating, I noticed that the Brotherhoodlums were...agitated. Good. This probably means that my letter was received. Johnny Shelly walked by, and I was ready to murder the little blonde he was holding hands with! My minions were quick to notice their Queen's distress, and it's obvious cause! I HATE competition! The enemy might WIN! Only I should win! Stupid blonde bimbo is clearly too STUPID to understand that! I will find a way to get Johnny Shelly for MYSELF! He must be mine, mine, mine! Only EVER mine!

Allen Banks is looking kind of sickly as I turn to him, to give him an order-I mean, make a suggestion...Allen really does look sick. He is pale and keeps squinting his eyes, as if the light hurts him. Wondering why has distracted me from the seething HATRED I had just been experiencing. Suspicious that he may be mutating, and NOT wanting this already loyal minion to defect to the Instituted, or Brotherhoodlums, I acted quickly.

Smiling my most seductive, and alluring smile I try to get my minion to safety "Allen, dear! You seem unwell. Let me help you, my strong Allen…"

Allen wasn't putting up a struggle, so either he has gotten smarter, or is worse shape than I thought. Probably the latter. Taking Allen to the nurse, I walked careful to make it look like I am leaning upon HIM, not the otherway around! He was grateful for that, and I didn't even ask what was wrong with him. Well, not until we were away from other people.

"Allen? What's wrong?"

He answered me "I...The light is hurting me. Not just my eyes, every bit of my, that the sun touched HURTS!"

I smiled sympathetically, and let him think whatever kind thought of me he may. If he mutates too publicly, it could be a problem for me. I HAD to get him away from the public eye.

"Allen? If you are having that much of a problem with sunlight, then, I think that you should get home and hide from the sun. If it is making you sick, and feeling pain, then it CANNOT be good for you! I'll cover for you, and if you have more problems, call me after school. OK?"

Allen nodded, then seemed relieved as the painful Sun was veiled by clouds. He took the opportunity to make a break for it then and there! Escaping out the window, in the library, Allen disappeared into the woods. Good thing that those old library windows actually open!


End file.
